


Our Chemistry is as Explosive as Our Love

by The_Names_No_One



Series: Parrlyn longshots (gayTM) [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Again, Anne also has dead mommy issues but reacts better than Lydia and JD I guess, Anne and Cathy are both a bit low key depressed and high key anxious, Anne is a dumbass, Cathy also is an insomniac, Cathy is a bi disaster, Cathy is just a confused bisexual bean, F/F, I cut out the more explicit shit though, I use the word fuck as if it was the word the, I wrote nearly 24k on this thing, Oh my god I forgot to tag it as Parrlyn first, Short Cathy rights!, This is what happens when I can’t decide if I want to write a serious or comedic story, What is this?, ah yes my tag addiction from tumblr has now spread to AO3, also again, anne says fuck a lot cause why fucking not?, chem lab AU, heavy implication of foreplay, honestly I love it though, how many times am I going to describe eyes?!?!, i see a trend here :0, it’s a longshot since I can’t not write an essay for the life of me, parrlyn, sex jokes cause I’m a disgusting teenage deviant, this chaos, this is unrealistic but I don’t care, very gay btw, very little use of slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Names_No_One/pseuds/The_Names_No_One
Summary: Cathy’s heart clenched for Anne, her Anne. It was all too much for her, and that’s not even mentioning the lurid look of anguish highlighted on Anne’s blotchy face.In the midst of night, there is supposed to be the dead of silence, dark atmosphere and lonely abyss. That’s what night was supposed to be. But that night inside the school laid two broken girls crying in pain for each other.——————————————————————A parrlyn chemistry lab AU where Anne Boleyn is an impulsive dumbass who decides to seek revenge on Cathy’s tormentors by switching their lab materials from chalk to pure sodium so they accidentally explode their dicks off. (Far more comedic at times than angsty, I promise x)OrWhat you get when an author is an indecisive bisexual who can’t decide whether or not they want their fanfic to be serious or a comedy. Enjoy whatever the fuck this is.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Parrlyn longshots (gayTM) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077155
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Our Chemistry is as Explosive as Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theothercatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothercatherine/gifts), [aka Jo the queen of the lesbian universe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aka+Jo+the+queen+of+the+lesbian+universe).



Anne Boleyn is a lot of things. She is funny, intelligent, gorgeous, opinionated, but most of all, Anne Boleyn is impulsive. She has known and accepted this fact for a while now. 

She honestly doesn’t mind though. Her impulsiveness has led to some amazing memories, like getting Kitty and her crush, Anna, to go steady after setting them up on a surprise date.

Sometimes though, her impulsiveness can get her in some serious trouble. Like tonight for instance.

Her impulsive two single brain cells thought it would be a great idea to sneak into the school, break into the chemistry lab, and replace the chalk with pure sodium so that Thomas and Henry could get detention for starting an explosion in tomorrow's lab.

. . . . 

What?! They deserve it!

Stupid Henry is her stupid ex who stupidly spread a rumor about her being a slut and the stupid school bought it. And Thomas was an annoying flirt who annoyed every annoying girl he met with his annoying stare and annoyingly ugly face. He especially loves to annoy Anne because he is an annoying ass.

Okay, not her best way to describe them, but she is livid at them! Livid! And it’s not even for what they have done to her!

They are both jackass exes who have been harassing Catherine Parr, the angel herself.

God how could they attack her when she is so beautiful? Calling her an ugly virgin and mocking her for reading instead of getting high at parties, how stupid are these guys to do something to Catherine Fucking Perfect Parr!

Anne was pissed. Keyword being was. But the second she started to think about Catherine Parr, she couldn’t stop her mind from easing and body tension from leaving.

Oh Cathy Parr, the girl Anne has been crushing on since she first complimented Anne’s literature taste in freshman year. Anne absolutely adored Cathy. The way her luscious curls bounced with each step she took, her dark chocolate eyes with little flecks of gold in her orbs, small lips that curve up when she gets to a part she likes in her book, the way she plays with her curls when she is nervous, or pouts when she is pondering something. Oh god, could Anne just go on and on about all the lovely things about Cathy. The list just never ends.

Anne Boleyn is also gay. Very, very gay. Like, extremely gay. But she is especially gay for Catherine Parr.

Anne sighed as she tiptoed down the hall near the chemistry room.

She can’t give into her gay thoughts right now, no matter how badly she wanted to day dream about God’s blessing of Cathy’s lips. No, she had to focus. She came here with a purpose and already snuck past security thanks to her secret copy of the school’s keys.

….Which she totally did not make a copy when she got to use them as a student aid, nope, nada. Heh heh…..

Anyways, she’s already here so she might as well do what she needs to do.

Walking down the dimly lit hallways, the only light source being the small blue stream projected from her phone, Anne intensely eyed each number until she found the chemistry lab.

When she finally found the room, however, it was not what she had expected. She was certain that she would need her key, but the door was slightly cracked open.

Could the professor have forgotten to lock up? No, that’s unlike them. But then why? Why was the door open here and now at about ten past midnight?

Perhaps then it was a custodian who forgot their phone and was too careless to remember to lock the door behind them?

No, no. That can’t be it either. The custodians don’t actually clean the rooms.

Hmm….

Could someone else be here? Yes, that had to be it. But who?

Hesitantly, Anne opened the door and stepped into the room. The person awaiting her inside, however, was not what she had expected.

“Cathy?”

A far too familiar sea of chocolate brown curls turned around to face her.

“Anne?” Catherine Parr, the beauty herself, said in shock.

“Oh Jesus effen Christ, that is you!” Anne cursed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew this night would turn out shocking, but she wasn’t expecting this.

“Anne, what are you doing here? It’s legit 12:08 a.m.!” Catherine whisper-shouted as she tilted her head in an oh so cute manner. It made Anne panic as she looked away and tried to avoid the question.

“Well, what are you doing here?” She shot back at Parr.

“That’s what I’m asking you!”

“Well, I’m not answering until I hear your answer first!” Anne stubbornly huffed as she crossed her arms.

Cathy rolled her eyes at Boleyn’s stubbornness, she knew how Anne could be. So it didn’t surprise her when Boleyn stuck her tongue out like a small, bratty child. Jesus Christ, what is Cathy going to do with her.

“Oh for fuck sake— fine, I’ll tell, it’s just…” Cathy paused for a second, nervously biting her lip as she internally debated on whether or not she should tell Anne the truth.

“It’s just what?” Anne asked with an eyebrow raised, both curious and concerned for the beauty in front of her.

The dickheads didn’t push her too far, did they? Was Cathy here because of them?

Anne shook the idea out of her head. No, Cathy was too smart for that. She should know her own worth.

Then again, it’s hard to see what doesn’t exist. She is priceless, after all.

“Promise me that you won’t laugh?” Cathy rubbed her arm in embarrassment.

The question snapped Anne out of her thoughts as she saw the discomfort in Parr’s body language. 

Slumped shoulders, rubbed arms, head down, fear-filled eyes, a heart-clenching pout, it all felt like an arrow to the heart for Anne.

Fuck, it must have been the guys. Those idiotic cock-sucking fuckwads!

They have been terrorizing her all week for their own amusement, and it pissed Anne off enough to come here. She can’t imagine how Cathy feels, but seeing her so scared of what Anne might say right now, Anne can tell it wasn’t anything good.

Boleyn’s blood was boiling and her jaw was tightly clenched. Anne was now officially pissed.

Henry and Thomas, oh boy we’re those fuckers going to pay.

But that will have to wait, for now she needs to focus on being there for Cathy. Someone as amazing as her deserved a space to talk about their concerns.

“I promise I won’t laugh. Swear on my life,” Anne said, dead serious as she looked at Cathy in soft concern.

Cathy nodded, taking a deep inhale as she prepared herself for her confession. Anne watched anxiously as Catherine’s hand shot up to her hair to twirl one of her luscious curls around her finger.

She did that whenever she was nervous or embarrassed. Anne would know, she has adored the unconscious habit of Parr’s for three years now. And by god, did it never fail to cause Anne’s heart to leap out of her throat. Cathy then made eye contact with her and the adorable little look in her eyes caused Anne to melt internally.

Fuck, Cathy is going to kill Anne with gay panic before Anne can kill Thomas and Henry for being dicks and reach the ultimate gay nirvana state: be gay do crimes. _Damnit_.

After a few minutes of Anne internally gushing over Cathy and Catherine preparing herself in silence, Parr was finally ready to confess her reason to Anne.

“Okay so like, I forgot my chem book and like I really needed to study it so I would be prepared for our lab tomorrow, and I began to panic when I realized I didn’t have it, and I also couldn’t fall asleep without knowing I studied it so I decided to break into the school to get it!” Cathy exclaimed with her eyes squeezed shut and hands covering her face in embarrassment.

Anne’s eyes widened as she let the reason sink in. She wanted to respond to Cathy, but couldn’t find the words.

Well fuck, that was not what she was expecting. Like, not at all.

And here she was ready to use explosives to blow Henry and Thomas’ dicks off. 

Like, she is still going to do it. But holy fuck!

It's actually quite funny. Really funny. Cause Cathy was a cute, adorable nerd, yet that didn’t stop Anne from staring at Cathy in shock for an awkward amount of time as this definitely showed how neurotic Parr could be. It was actually kinda cute, but Anne makes a mental note to take Cathy out for a break sometime this week. Maybe it can even be a date! 

Well, that is if her hopeless gay ass can muster up the words to ask Parr out.

While Anne was internally gaying out over how adorable Catherine was, an uncomfortable silence was left for Parr’s own interpretation.

Cathy slowly uncovered her face and peeked out as if she was hiding from a beast. She then blushed madly as she realized Anne had been staring at her.

“Anne?” She questioned, gently stroking her cheek with one finger and tilting her head.

Hearing Cathy’s voice broke Anne out of her trance as the gremlin soon wore a wide, toothy grin.

“God Cathy, you are such a nerd!” Anne burst out into a fit of giggles.

“Hey! You said you wouldn’t laugh!”Cathy whined as her blush darkened in embarrassment, she then playfully shoved Anne.

“That was before I found out you snuck into school for a measly chemistry book!”

“Well then, _sucrose_ , why are you here?” Cathy defensively asked, playfully eyeing Anne and clicking her tongue against her teeth. She called Anne her dorky, signature nickname.

Sucrose, formally known as C12H22O11, informally known as table sugar.

Anne knew chemistry, she had an A in the class and a love for explosives. But Cathy didn’t know that. That’s why Parr always had this playful glint in her eyes as she broke out Anne’s nickname, thinking she wouldn’t get it. She thought she was being all smart, and cute, and sneaky. To be fair, she was being both smart and cute, just not sneaky.

It was a failure she didn’t know, only Anne knew. Anne would grin at the sweet as honey voice of Parr as she snarkily said the dorky nickname. Boleyn absolutely loved it and savored every second she heard Parr call her the name.

No matter what, whether it was said in an adoring way, or a teasing manner, the name sent a chill of excitement through Boleyn as she imagined what caused Cathy to refer to her as something so sweet.

Anne’s eyes then glanced down at Cathy’s small but plump lips that she bets are a slice of heaven.

God does Anne want it to be her lips that Cathy finds sweet. She craves even the slightest touch of Cathy’s skin to grace her crimson-colored lips and bless her for the rest of eternity. If only she could just take Cathy by the waist, pull her in close like in the movies, lean down and—

“-ucrose, Sucrose? Oh for fuck sake Annie, answer me please.” Cathy pouted as she snapped her fingers in front of Anne’s face.

Anne instantly snapped her head back, flinching from what seemed to her to be a sudden gesture.

“Oh, shit. Sorry Cath.” Anne sheepishly chuckled with a small blush tinting her cheeks. There is no way Cathy noticed her blatant staring, right? Right.

Cathy just sighed at Anne’s response.

“It’s fine, but seriously, can you please just tell me why you’re here.”

“Uhhhh…… crime time?” Anne said, but it sounded more like a question.

“...Go on…”

“I’m here to switch the materials so that Henry and Thomas put pure sodium in water and blow their eyebrows, and hopefully their dicks as well, off.”

“ANNE!” Cathy screeched, eyes widened in both horror and hidden amusement. She gawked at Boleyn, who in turn just calmly shrugged in response as if the topic was something typical to say.

“What? You asked.”

“I WASN’T EXPECTING YOU TO TRY TO MURDER TWO OF OUR CLASSMATES IN AN EXPLOSION!”

“Come on Cathy, don’t act like you never thought about it either!” Anne defended herself.

“...What?”

“Henry and Thomas burning? Like in hell? And just making the process happen faster because fire is cool? Well, technically it’s hot, but you get the idea. Fire is amazing and so is Henry and Thomas burning alive.”

“Jesus Christ, you are a pyromaniac, aren’t you?” Cathy pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand and crossed her free arm across her chest to hold the bottom of her other arm.

“Eh, possibly. By the way, would you happen to know where the professor keeps their sodium?” Anne asked nonchalantly.

“Yes, but I’m not going to tell you, Annie.”

“But Cathyyyyy! Whyyyy?” Anne playfully whined as she walked over and leaned all her weight on Cathy, causing Parr to laugh as she playfully smushed Anne’s cheeks between her fingers.

“Because sucrose, that is breaking so many rules and can most likely get you sent to prison.” Cathy smiled softly at Anne, she just couldn’t stay mad at Boleyn. Anne knew this, and she held it with pride as she backed up from Cathy and admired her until she caught Cathy’s attention. Anne then mischievously grinned while rolling her eyes in faux annoyance.

“Eh, that’s only if I get caught,” Anne pointed out in a kittenish manner.

“Well, I know you are here.”

The statement caused Anne to devilishly snicker at the idea, hence making Cathy raise an eyebrow at Anne’s amusement.

“What’s so funny Sucrose?” She asked, a bit concerned.

Anne felt her heart jump at the name as her smile turned into a big goofy grin.

“Oh it’s just I seriously doubt that I should have any concern.” 

“Really now?” Cathy asked, amused.

“Well, would you tell on me Cathy?” 

The question caused Cathy’s eyes to widen. Parr’s hands then went to play with her hair as she bit her lip. Heat rushed to her face while she tried to avoid Anne’s knowing stare and smug grin.

“Um, well no, but I—”

“Then I’m good!” Anne laughed, interrupting an awkward Cathy Parr. She then walked over to the ingredients cabinet and began to look for the specific substance.

“Anne, you are not tricking the boys into setting off explosives!” Cathy scolded as she ran in front of Anne and blocked her pathway to the cabinet.

“Oh hush Cathy, you worry too much.” She dismissively waved her hand.

“You are talking about playing with explosives!” Cathy tried to reason, showing the obvious insanity and stupidity of the idea.

But this was the gremlin queen she was talking to.

“And your point is?” Anne shot back, not caring what it was. Thomas and Henry were going to pay, Anne was set on it.

“Oh god Annie, I am not letting you go to prison.”

“That sounds like a you goal. My goal is to scorch those douches. So if you could be a dear and please move out of the way so I can find the sodium, that would be great.” Anne crossed her arms and nodded towards the cabinet.

“Anne, listen to yourself! You sound insane!” Cathy yelled, throwing her hands around in the air frantically.

“Cathy, how long have we been classmates?”

“I mean more than usual sucrose.” Cathy narrowed her eyes in annoyance. “Usually you are just strategically mischievous, but right now you are borderline cunningly chaotic to the point of no return.”

“Whatever. I know it is crazy and I don’t care, I’m doing this,” Anne said, determination flared in her eyes.

“But why?”

“I— I can’t tell you that,” Anne stuttered, quick to look down and play with her fingers. To do that would mean she would have to tell Cathy how she feels, and Anne doesn’t plan on embarrassing herself like that any time soon.

“Anne, you are smarter than this,” Cathy said, holding a palm to her forehead.

“Am I though, am I really?”

“Yes, I’ve seen you in English before. The way your eyes light up with passion, or how once you set your mind on something, you make sure it gets done.”

“Well, I’m set on this.”

“Annie, c’mon let’s be honest, we both know you are above this.”

“Above what?” Anne’s eyes narrowed as she stared at Cathy defensively. She shoved her hands in her pocket and straightened up her torso, seeming as though she was trying to tower over Parr.

Parr, however, just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, standing her ground against Boleyn. She wasn’t afraid of Anne, she knew Anne was harmless to her.

“Stooping to the guys level.” She glared at Anne.

The blunt statement caused Anne’s eyes to furrow as she gripped the inside of her jacket pockets.

“I am not,” she stated; although her voice was calm, her eyes were filled with aggression.

“You are fighting back with violence and said you wanted them to explode their dicks off,” Catherine calmly stated, giving her an ‘are you serious look.’

“Well, they already have dicks for personalities, so why would they need the real thing?” Anne exclaimed as she threw her hands up into the air as if her reasoning was blatantly obvious.

“Sucrose, no. Just, just— please stop.” Cathy sighed.

“I’m sorry Cath, but I can’t do that.”

“Why?”

The way Cathy looked up at Anne hit her like a truck. Her shoulders were slumped in a defeated stance, hands out fidgeting with each other from nerves, and oh so beautiful eyes staring at her worryingly, as if they could penetrate Anne’s soul.

It all made Anne want to give into Cathy’s logic. She wanted nothing more than to be able to confess to Parr and hold her in that moment. But she couldn’t, she had to put an end to Henry and Thomas’ shit. 

“I already told you that I can’t say.” Anne bit her quivering lip and looked away with an insecure rub of the arm, her head was aimed towards the floor. She was too ashamed to meet Cathy’s gaze.

“Oh c’mon, don’t feed me that bullshit. I’m worried about you,” Cathy said, moving around to maintain eye contact as she reached for Anne’s hand.

Anne allowed her to take it, and she imprinted the feel of the soft squeeze Cathy gave it as she honestly stared into Anne’s eyes.

Anne returned the stare and was taken aback by the beauty of Cathy’s brown orbs. The normally inquisitive look was now replaced with a soft and caring glance that felt as though Parr herself was whispering sweet nothings in Anne’s ear. Yet at the same time, it held fear as though Catherine was afraid to lose her.

It captivated Anne, how Cathy could express so much with just a simple look and small gesture. She truly was one of a kind, her gold star.

“Cath,” She mumbled under her breath, face slowly falling as she relaxed next to Catherine.

“Please Annie, you know I won’t judge you. I want to help you. If you just tell me what they did to you then we can go talk to the professor tomorrow,” Cathy pleaded as she tightened her grip on Anne’s hand, a frown rested on her face as her eyes begged Anne to change her mind, to listen to reason, to listen to her.

However, the statement seemed to have the opposite effect.

“What?” Anne said in disbelief, narrowing her eyes and pulling her hand out of Cathy’s grasp. She took a few steps back defensively and rubbed her hand.

Harsh as the gesture was, Catherine shook it off. She wasn’t going to give up on helping Anne so easily. Not today, nor ever.

“Thomas and Henry, they did something that pissed you off, right?” Cathy questioned carefully in a calm tone, trying her best not to provoke Anne.

Anne bit her lip in response, red flags shooting up faster than a rocket.

Oh. So that’s what Cathy thinks….. crap. What should she say in this situation? The truth? Yes, the truth is good.

“Well, yeah—” Anne started nervously, but was soon interrupted.

“Then you need to speak up and take action,” Cathy advised, keeping her eyes glued on Anne with a serious expression.

“What?” Anne stared at her with eyes wide in both shock and horror.

“Just report them for Christ sake. If you tell a teacher then the problem will get solved, and then you don’t have to deal with it alone. It’s your best option. Otherwise, you’ll get in trouble and—”

“Cathy, I can’t do that. My word means nothing,” Anne bitterly interrupted Parr, her now shaky voice being barely above a whisper. She gripped the end of her jacket and clenched it tightly. She squeezed it as if her life depended on it.

“No it doesn’t Annie,” Parr softly said, lips tugged downwards in worry.

The words were sweet, but to Anne they hit harder than bricks. Both her and Cathy knew what things were like at school for each other. Both of them knew about the rumors that followed Anne. Both of them knew that no matter what she said or did, she was stuck with them, powerless.

Anne hated feeling powerless, it always was one of the few things that could make her crumble.

It never failed to remind her of a worse time. Ever since she was little, she dreaded the feeling. She hated how trapped she felt, the fact that she could only stand there and watch as her world was destroyed. It reminded her of this dark, empty feeling that made her body go cold and numb. She thought she had locked this away for years, she thought she was finally over what happened with _her._

However, it was way too late and she was far too high on adrenaline to keep pressing those monstrous thoughts she had hid so well down. So in just one night, everything fell out when she felt powerless again when it came to protecting someone she cared about it.

It was lonely, it was ugly, it was abso-fucking-lutely torturous. Anne knew there was nothing she could do, and the more that dreaded feeling built up, the more she felt herself break in pain over what Parr said. All she wanted to do was save Cathy, but clearly she couldn’t even do that.

“Catherine, cut the crap. You know as well as I do that if I explain why I’m doing this then others will just say I’m an attention seeking whore! Just like they’ve done before! And that’s because nobody cares what I have to say, no matter what I do, I’ll just be tossed around in the end and you know it!” Anne shouted as warm liquid began to slip out of her eyes and fall down her cheeks. No longer was she able to pent up all the stress and rage that she has been insecure about for the past few years.

It stung. No, stung doesn’t describe how painful it was. This, this burned. It burned really badly.

She hated this topic, thinking about others like _them_. She hated humanity and all the fuck ups apart of it. Bullies. Murderers. Homophobes. Racists. Rapists. Men. One direction fans. Adults. Nearly every single fucking teenager alive. Humans in general. Every single one of those shitbags made Anne want to tear her insides open or just off herself. Not like anyone would really care anyways.

“Please Anne, calm down that won’t happen—”

“You’re wrong Catherine! I know you are not used to hearing that, but you are wrong!” Anne snapped as she threw down her hands and turned them into clenched fists. She was basically exploding in rage at this point. Not at Cathy, but at the situation.

“Anne, you don’t know what you’re saying-” Cathy pleaded, trying to reason with her frantic state.

“Yes I do! Because I know damn well that my word, my voice, hell probably even my own fucking existence doesn’t even matter to others. I’m not stupid like everyone claims I am, I have eyes and ears and a brain, and even if I didn’t, everyone knows the truth! Face it Cath, people couldn’t give any less shits about what I have to say!”

Anne’s voice cracked after her last sentence and she began to weep away the stress and rage trapped inside of her. Her body was shaking a bit as a never ending stream of tears slid down her face; Anne tried holding herself to find some sort of comfort to calm down, but it was to no avail. 

All while Cathy and her stayed in silence, only Anne’s sobs and sniffles could be heard. It was an intense aura as the world seemed to go black and white for the girls. Cathy wants to help Anne, but would that make things better or worse? 

The two girls were both scared, possibly mortified to even think about what to say next. So they just stood there in the dark, surrounded by a penetrating silence as tension hung above their heads like a million pounds of bricks.

Finally, after a few internal debates, Cathy walked over to Anne, turned the girl around and pulled her in close. Anne’s breath hitched as she felt Cathy’s body pressed against her back and sneaky arms soon found themselves wrapped around Boleyn’s waist. A calming sensation erupted inside of Anne as Cathy nuzzled her head into Anne’s neck, the curls she oh so very much adored lightly scratching her as they consumed part of her vision, and Cathy’s heavenly lips so close to her skin that it should damn well be considered a gentle kiss against her neck.

Peace. That’s what Anne felt against Cathy’s touch. It was just perfect, it was like she was meant for Parr’s arms. The soft gesture overwhelmed Anne’s mind and led her to only thinking about one thing: Cathy. The girl she loved was holding her in their arms, and it felt fucking amazing. Anne closed her eyes and wiped away her tears, basking in this feeling that gave her hope.

Hope, and happiness. Parr just seemed to have that effect on her, a way to make everything seem alright through silence.

Soon Anne took some deep breaths in and out until she was calm enough to escape Cathy’s embrace. No matter how much she loved it, Anne didn’t want to take advantage of Catherine’s kindness. No, she would never.

But Cathy seemed to have other plans, as she just walked around to face Anne and captured her into another hug, the second embrace caught Boleyn even more off guard and she stumbled back against the counter. Anne was now officially trapped between Cathy and the counter. She was all wrapped up in Cathy’s gentle arms, and being stared down by kind eyes that twinkle and a soft smile that lead to butterflies in her stomach. This time Cathy cutely decided to snuggle into Anne’s collar bone, relaxing as she heard the rhythm of Anne’s breaths. It gave Cathy the courage to say what she wanted to say.

So looking down— scratch that, blushing and looking up as she tries to push out the glorious image she just saw out of her mind. Holy fuck, that never happened, but it did. Her eyes were graced and fuck Catherine really needs to stop being bi for just a single fucking second of her life and focus on the situation at hand, not Anne’s— for fuck’s sake!

Cathy soon pushed the image to the back of her mind as she looked up at Anne, staring right into her breathtaking and perfectly beautiful emerald green orbs. A sense of passion and warmth flew throughout Cathy as she took a deep breath, ready to say what’s on her mind.

“I care, Anne.” Parr at first muttered those few words that Anne desperately needed to hear, causing Anne’s eyes to widen as she realized what was going on. But Anne stayed silent, so Parr continued. “Annie, I care so fucking much. Please, listen to me, believe me. You are worth so much more than this,” Catherine pleaded.

Anne’s heart sank as what she said and images of what she had just done in front of Parr flashed through her head in some sadistic torture, courtesy of her mind. Guilt quickly overwhelmed her.

But Cathy was not blind to this. She held Anne close and made direct eye contact with Boleyn, regardless of her being shorter than Anne. She then gave Anne her signature, and heavenly, knowing smile, the one that was reserved for Anne and Anne alone.

No, Cathy was not mad or hurt, just worried. She illustrated that to Anne, ergo calming down the girl once again so she herself can speak.

“I— I know you do Cathy, but the rest of them won’t,” Anne quietly muttered loud enough for Catherine to hear her. She then wrapped her arms around Cathy’s waist and pulled her in closer, seeking contact to comfort her, to give her confidence, to give her closure. “That’s why I have to take actions into my own hands. Cathy, I have to do something. It hurts too much not to, and I’m tired of letting people hurt me and those I love.” 

“Oh, Annie.” Cathy cupped Anne’s cheeks and stared at her understandingly, her golden flecks mesmerizing Anne as Parr whispered her name. “Sh, it’s alright now, I’m here for you. You’re not alone.”

“I- I’m sorry, I got carried away…” Anne muttered softly to the point it was barely audible. Tears stung the corner of her eyes as she took a shaky breath. “I just, I hate this place. I hate these people who treat us like shit. I want to help, but every time— every single fucking time I try I just make things worse. I’m so sorry, it just really hurts.”

She just ruined everything.

Again. Anne always does this.

Too much. That’s what she was. She doesn’t even know why Cathy puts up with her. Parr must be a saint to deal with her shit. By god, she really has to stop screwing everything up like a—

“Annie, hey, listen to me. No, no, no, no. You don’t need to apologize for anything, it’s okay. Really,” Cathy whispered as she soothingly sketched little circles on Anne’s skin with her thumb, each stroke easing Anne into Parr’s warmth and care.

Anne was weak. She was impulsive, loud, obnoxious, clumsy, but none of that compared to the feeling she had against Parr’s touch. Legs felt like they were branches of a tree, ready to snap at any moment from the slightest addition of pressure; eyes bewitched by beauty, lost in a never ending sea of what to marvel at; a heart screaming and burning like a volcano, ready to erupt at command; and so much more that left Anne feeling light and helpless against Cathy. 

Anne was weak for Catherine Parr. She didn’t like being weak, it leads to giving into her impulsive side to hide her emotions. But that led to this, bitching out on Cathy, the girl who made her feel all sorts of wonders.

God is she a fool. Rendered brainless by love, lust, and rage. Pathetic, really. Cathy didn’t deserve this. 

Yet there she stood, right by Anne, comforting her after everything that has happened. An angel's looks and heart is what lies before Anne’s eyes, and it makes her fall deeper and deeper for Parr, until she is in the underworld and gasping at the unseen beauty of a fallen angel. 

Parr was amazing, she deserves someone who would treat her like it.

Anne needed to treat her like it.

With a deep breath, Anne released herself from Catherine’s warmth and stared at the goddess before her. She must apologize.

“No, it’s not, you didn’t deserve that. I’m really, _really_ sorry Cathy.” Anne emphasized as she held back the river of tears slamming inside her, praying to escape. 

The feeling quickly disappeared as Cathy flashed her a gracious smile. It was a special smile, one that shined brighter and was more beautiful than all the sunrises Anne had woken up early to get a mere glimpse of.

“Thanks Anne, it means a lot,” Cathy said with a stare that pierced through Anne in a knowing manner and eyes that held gratitude.

It made sense though, after all, it’s not everyday Anne Boleyn apologizes. Hell, she has a propensity of only apologizing when she is forced to. But not now.

Cathy was worth far more than her pride, and Anne was fully aware of that with a cool head.

“Yeah, well I was being a bit of a dramatic bitch,” Anne awkwardly muttered with a half smile and a simple little shrug. In return, Cathy laughed, dismissing the idea.

“Oh please, don’t worry about that. You are allowed to have feelings, even negative ones. Moments like these just show you’re really human and not some stupidly pretty android the government sent in to spy on teenagers.”

“Wow Cathy, and here I thought I was the one with the wild imagination.”

“Yeah, yeah….. also Anne? Seriously, don’t worry about this. I’ve dealt with far worse today— well, yesterday.”

Anne’s heart sank after hearing that. 

Oh god. Oh no, please no. Anything but the wave of guilt washing over her as the images of the past week play through her mind. It’s a gruesome filled torture that her mind forces upon her, nonstop of Cathy being messed with, Cathy being berated, Cathy being hurt. All of it is playing throughout her mind like a YouTube video on repeat, over, and over, and over again. It will continue to play until Anne breaks down.

Anne tries to push it back, but she can’t.

She treated Cathy badly. She hurt Cathy.

She’s no better than the assholes she despises.

The thought caused Anne’s breath to hitch, all the air leaving her body as she froze in place, incapable of recapturing her breath.

Suffocating and helpless, she stared at Cathy, lost in what to do. Panic pelting her from all around as her heart screamed for Cathy, Anne quickly began to throw herself into more apologies. Mind too clouded by fear to see Cathy’s worried expression.

“Cathy, I’m so sorry. Really sorry. I fucked up so bad, you didn’t deserve that. I was wrong. I’m so sorry—” Anne began to spew as tears welled up in her eyes, daring to slip with the slightest push. She couldn’t focus on anything but Cathy.

The angel she hurt. She hurt Cathy. She was a monster. She was a bitch. The guys were right about her, she was an awful person, an attention seeker, a whore, someone who deserves to burn in hell under Satan's wrath for being birthed. Despicable. Horrendous. Ap—

Anne was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by the stinging sensation of her hands being clasped. Looking down, Anne sees Cathy holding her hands with a protective grip, she then looks slightly up to meet Cathy’s gaze. It contained no anger, malice, or even disappointment. Her gaze held worry, sympathy, and something that silenced Anne and filled her with indescribable hope.

Love. A soft and tender feeling that can be overlooked, but there it was, twinkling in Cathy’s eyes. Anne just knew it, she didn’t know how, but she could see it.

“No, no, no, Annie. Shush, it’s okay. I’m okay. Please, just breathe for a second. I promise everything is alright, but breathe,” Cathy instructed as she gently stroked the back of Anne’s hand, quietly shushing to soothe Anne’s nerves.

With no complaints, Anne obliged to Cathy and began to take deep breaths in and out.

“Good, now focus on my voice, it’s me Cathy. I’m here with you Anne. Everything is alright,” Cathy reassured Anne.

Closing her eyes, Anne followed Cathy’s instructions and eased with each sound of Cathy’s angelic-like voice. She soon found herself lost in thought about Parr, but this time it wasn’t about guilt, nor was it about how heavenly she was. No, this was just lost in thought by everything about Parr. Her voice, her touch, her words, and just her in general. Cathy was just that captivating.

Soon Anne’s breath steadied and she was able to think properly again.

“Are you feeling better now?” Catherine carefully asked.

Anne nodded, not ready to speak just yet, as she looked up at Parr in sheer amazement.

“Good, I’m glad.” Parr smiled as she dropped Anne’s hands. Both girls instantly missed the affection.

“I-I’m sorry—” Anne tried to apologize, but Parr interrupted her.

“Enough of that Anne, there is nothing to apologize for.” Cathy’s words permeated through Anne as Parr herself leaned back against a desk and relaxed, keeping herself propped up by her elbows. “If anything, I’m glad you got that all out of your system, it seems like you’ve been keeping those feelings hidden inside of you.”

The statement caused Anne to bitterly chuckle.

“Oh, I’ve been repressing feelings for years. It’s kind of my expertise.” Big lesbian mood.

Parr rolled her eyes. “Annie, that’s not a funny joke.” 

“Aw, Cathy. It’s cute that you think I’m joking,” Anne said sarcastically with a sad smile.

The statement caused Catherine to stare at Anne strangely as Boleyn’s words sunk in, soon her eyes widened in realization.

“Oh,” was all Cathy could muster up as a response.

“Yeah.”

“Ohhh…” she mumbled again as she continued to stare at Anne. Suddenly her mouth dropped as color rose to her face. With frantic eyes, Cathy stumbled to stop gawking at Anne. “Oh shit! I’m sorry, so sorry! I didn’t mean to be rude, I just didn’t realize you were being serious, and oh wow is that depressing— ah, I’m sorry!” She apologized.

“It’s alright, you have, like, an infinite number of passes for dealing with my shit,” Anne nonchalantly stated with a half shrug.

“You make it sound like being around you is a bother.”

“I mean… You were kind of worrying about me and scolding me like a mom a few seconds ago,” Anne pointed out with an impish grin, knowing exactly how Cathy was going to react.

“I was not!” Cathy exclaimed as she playfully shoved Anne’s side. Boleyn snickered in response as her eyes danced with mischief while they casted over Cathy.

“You _so_ were.” 

“Anne, look. I might have been worried, but how should I know what to do if you don’t talk to me?” Cathy asked with a small pout, but her words turned serious as she stared at Anne, worried for the gremlin. Her gremlin.

Anne bit her lip and looked down ashamed in response. Guilt suddenly hit her once again as if she was a punching bag.

Cathy’s right, she needs to explain herself. Parr deserves the truth. But before Anne can explain her actions, she needs to do something else.

“Excuse me.” Anne gently pushed past Cathy and gazed into the pile of different glass containers.

“Um, Sucrose, what are you doing?” Cathy asked cautiously.

“Cathy, we both know what I’m doing.” Anne’s eyes then spotted her target. “Ah, there it is!” She cheered as she grabbed the substance.

Pure sodium. The motherfucking devil itself.

Cathy gasped as soon as she laid her eyes on the substance.

“Anne, this is—”

“Dangerous, stupid, insane, impulsive, halfwitted, chaotic, and nearly everything that is wrong tied into a god awful line from 50 shades of grey that makes me wish I was decapitated? Trust me Cath, I already know,” Anne listed as she stared back into Cathy’s wide eyes.

“Ew, more like fifty shades of someone who can’t write.” Cathy shuddered for a second.

“Agreed, but you get the point. Cathy, I’m going to do this.” Anne smiled solemnly as she walked past Parr and headed towards Thomas and Henry’s table.

Catherine, although disapproving of the idea, made no movements to stop her. She saw the fire of determination in Anne’s eyes and knew all too well how nothing can extinguish her blazing flame.

Anne quickly switched the substances, it wasn’t a difficult task at all. Just opening up a lid and taking out one substance before replacing it with another. It’s simple enough that even her chaotic dumbass can’t screw it up.

She then turned back around and let out a sigh in relief; her head was down in shame as Cathy stared at her in a concerned manner.

Anne forced a small, sad smile onto her face as she put the chalk away. She then turned to greet Cathy’s gaze.

“Hey…” She started, not knowing exactly what to say.

“Hey,” Cathy said breathlessly. She too didn’t know how to respond.

It was as if the tension in the air was suffocating them as neither could form words. Yet at the same time, they couldn’t look away from each other’s worried gaze.

“I guess you want an explanation or something?” Anne nervously asked, fidgeting with her hands.

Cathy nodded.“Preferably not the something part.” 

“Right, so the explanation…” Anne paused with a sigh of dread. Looking into Cathy’s eyes, she noticed an abyss of worry and care.

“Annie, is everything alright?” Cathy asked.

“Huh?” She muttered absentmindedly.

“I mean, I know Henry and Thomas are dicks, like that’s their only attribute. So I’m going to ask again, did they hurt you?” Cathy inquired.

The statement caused Anne’s breath to hitch and eyes to widen.

“What, no—” Anne started but was quickly interrupted by Catherine.

“It doesn’t have to be physical to account for abuse,” Cathy bluntly said as she gripped the side of her shirt.

“What?” Anne asked, staring at Cathy in shock.

“Words hurt too, and I know they aren’t the type to keep their mouths shut.” Cathy clenched her jaw and fist. She then looked down towards her shoes and paused for a second, before she let out an acrimonious chuckle and looked back up at Anne. “Trust me Sucrose, I have experience. If anyone gets that, it’s me.”

“Cathy,” Anne helplessly mumbled barely above a whisper, not sure how to exactly react to what Cathy just said.

Parr simply looked at Anne with honest eyes as she held a hand to her chest, gripping her shirt where her heart lies. 

“Please Anne, listen to me. It’s not too late to ask for help. We can get a teacher and—” 

“Oh please, don’t give me this talk again.” Anne groaned in frustration, her exhaustion from fighting with Cathy was emphasized with an eye roll.

“I'm sorry Anne, but I’m your friend. And as your friend, I have to try to talk some sense into you.”

The innocent statement stabbed Anne a million times in the heart. Her whole world fell for a second as her insecurities and hopes bled out into pools of crimson liquid.

Friend.

Cathy called her a _friend._

Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend.

Anne Boleyn was just Catherine Parr’s friend.

Just a friend. That’s what Cathy saw her as. Anne knew this before, but wished to deny it. She wanted to at least have some small shrivel of hope that she was more than that. More than that nuisance girl Cathy looked out for so she could have someone to talk to. But no.

Anne was only a friend. That’s why Cathy is here. That’s all she’ll ever be. Just that one friend who Cathy has to keep out of trouble. That one impulsive, useless friend who screws everything up.

The one she would be better off without.

The thought made Anne sick to her stomach.

So Anne, being the emotional and impulsive dumbass she was, did something she would regret. Of course she did, she was a screw up.

After all, only a screw up would snap at Catherine fucking Parr.

“For God’s sake Cathy, stop doing shit like this! You know that it won’t do anything!” Anne yelled as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. No, she wasn’t going to cry again, she was too mad to wallow in insecurities and weep. No, she won’t let Cathy see her like that again. Fuck that. 

In the midst of Anne’s distress, Cathy stepped back in shock, taken aback by Anne’s sudden outburst. She knew talking about tormentors was hard, but she didn’t expect it to be this bad for Anne. Honestly, it pissed Cathy off just thinking what the guys did to such a strong and intelligent girl like Anne.

But it was not the time to throw flames back at Anne, she had to stay level headed and derail the situation at hand.

“That’s what you think, but it can-” Cathy tried to reason, reaching her hand out to Anne. 

But it was quickly swatted away by Anne. Cathy looked up at Anne in shock, only to see a raging flame spread throughout Anne’s body and a dark aura surrounding her. Standing tall, she glared down at Cathy with a deathly sicken look.

Uh oh, she fucked up. Anne was pissed. And knowing Boleyn’s track record, that is never a good thing.

“Then why haven’t you listened to your own advice? Huh!” Anne hissed defensively.

“Excuse me?” Cathy gasped, eyes widened in pain as her lips slowly turned down into a hurt frown, yet stayed slightly opened so that they screamed how lost and confused Parr was.

Shit. Now Anne fucked up. Anne knew this, she could see it by the pained expression on Cathy’s face. The face that made Boleyn’s heartache and tears sting her eyes as one almost slipped out. But that didn’t stop her. No, she was too worked up, she was up far too late, and she was far too much of an impulsive dumbass to stop and think for a second. Not even for Cathy could she stop.

So she continued.

“You heard me, Miss Catherine Parr,” Anne spat as she poked Cathy right above her chest, glaring at her dead in the eyes with more fury and power than a nuke. “That’s right, I’ve seen all of what they’ve done to you, and you haven’t asked for help once, you hypocrite. Not a single fucking time!”

Cathy grimaced under Anne’s harsh and enraged tone. She too was soon filled with anxiety and guilt as Anne’s words sunk in.

No. 

No, no, no. Cathy doesn’t want to hear this, not again. And most certainly not from someone like Anne.

“Anne, don’t—” Catherine began to plead with trembling limbs, but was quickly interrupted by Anne.

Anne should have stopped. She would’ve stopped. But with the massive beast of anxiety devouring her from the inside, Anne was far too blinded by her own tears to see what she was doing to Parr, and far too deaf from the noises of her teeth grinding faster than a train to listen.

“I’ve seen the shoving in the halls, the kicking your seat, slipping notes in your backpacks—” Anne lividly listed as her cheeks burned and started to turn splotchy.

“Anne I—” Cathy croaked as tears furiously began to spill from her eyes.

“—The hair pulling, the slamming your books to the ground, the name-calling, the virgin-shaming—”

“Please Anne-” Cathy’s lip quivered as she winced at every single one of Anne’s words. Her request was once again ignored as Anne interrupted her.

“—The rumor spreading, the backhanded comments, the belittling, the insulting you as if they fucking know you. As if you aren’t a fucking person!” Anne cried miserably as each point brought back a terrible memory with them.

She hated it. She wanted it to disappear, for it to all just be a cruel joke and she’ll look into Cathy’s eyes knowing the guys never actually hurt her, that everything is alright, that this wasn’t happening right now. But nothing can ever go her way. So Anne hugged herself, desperately yearning for the world to end at that very moment.

Soon the burning sensation and blurry vision became unbearable, Anne clenched her fist and used her other hand to lightly pull her hair out of stress. She then went on to cry some more.

Heavy breathing engulfed her sense as the world began to spin. Lost. She was lost in her own impulsiveness as her ears began to ring and her face stung all over.

Anne cried out for her life as sobs threatened to release from her throat. She barely held them back as a choking feeling arose inside of her. “I’ve seen it all Cathy! And you, _you_ did nothing! You’re a hypocrite!” 

“JUST SHUT UP!” Catherine screamed as she slammed her hands down onto the professor's desk. Soon her head fell down, her face hidden and shoulders slumped as she steadied herself over the desk and cried. “You don’t know anything,” she sobbed as she clenched her shirt where her heart was. Pain and panic, that’s what was filled inside of her as her wounds were visible to the world— her world, Anne Boleyn.

In just one instance, Anne Boleyn’s mind stopped, her heart stopped, and her world stopped. Now, she took in Catherine’s breaking composure.

Her eyes widened for a second, shocked at the sight before her. But soon her breathing calmed down and lips curled into a frown as Parr’s last sentence ran throughout her mind.

_You don’t know anything._

The statement riled her up in indescribable ways that made her feel like a disgrace of a human who has just been stabbed in the back.

Disgust overwhelmed her. What should she say? What could she say on a night like this in the dark silence?

Anne was hurt. So that’s how she’ll express herself.

It’s all she could think of what to do. It was all she knew how to do.

“Well, then I guess we both have our secrets.”

Cathy gasped at that statement and turned around to glare at Anne. 

“Fuck you Anne Boleyn,” she scowled, but quickly came to regret it as her gaze softened at what her eyes casted over.

Anne Boleyn, _the Anne Boleyn_ , holding herself protectively with one limb, and grasping her neck for dear life with the other as she let out a loud sob she had been holding back for what felt like centuries.

Cathy’s heart clenched for Anne, her Anne. It was all too much for her, and that’s not even mentioning the lurid look of anguish highlighted on Anne’s blotchy face.

In the midst of night, there is supposed to be the dead of silence, dark atmosphere and lonely abyss. That’s what night was supposed to be. But that night inside the school laid two broken girls crying in pain for each other.

“Cathy…” Anne sniffled as she saw worry in Cathy’s eyes. 

Soon dread washed over her as her insecurities continued to leak into her mind despite her best attempts to ignore them. She then noticed the tears stained on Cathy’s god-like skin and everything turned into nothing in an instant.

She just hurt what might be the most honest and good-hearted person she has ever met. Again.

She was a fuck up. An impulsive, disappointing fuck up.

She made Catherine Parr cry.

**_She made Catherine Parr cry._ **

“Oh this is just fucking great! Good job Boleyn, you screwed up again! What a surprise!” Anne yelled in a derisive tone, groaning as she combed her hair back with her hand. She desperately pulled it back, gripping onto each strand and hoping for a sense of pain to numb this god awful feeling that raged inside of her.

“Anne, stop that,” Cathy adamantly grumbled.

“Why? I’m an idiot and an inconsiderate bitch.” 

“No, you are not. For fuck sake Anne, I wouldn’t still be here if you were. So just stop and breathe for a second. You obviously don’t know what you’re talking about, and it is seriously pissing me off,” Cathy snapped as she rubbed her temple in hopes that her growing headache diminishes.

“I’m sorry Cathy, but this is turning into a fucking mess.” 

“What would possibly make you say that?” Cathy sarcastically asked.

“We are fighting over two guys we hate,” Anne pointed out, ignoring the attitude. She did deserve it after all.

“...Fuck.” Cathy’s eyes widened as she let out an obnoxious groan in displeasure. “Well, this is just ending up to be a shitty night.”

“Yeah… it’s actually the morning though.” 

“I don’t fucking care what it is at this point, it’s still shit.” 

There was another tensed pause between the girls as they desperately stared at each other. A sense of sorrow and yearning could be read between them, but neither girl dared to think that was the case. Unsure of what to do, Cathy groaned and just said the first thing that came to her mind to break the stiff silence.

“Okay, that’s it. Next time we fight I’m going to hit you with a chemistry textbook,” Cathy muttered.

The joke was more than awful and was told through a bitter tone, but to Anne it seemed like the saving grace of the night. Ergo, she wiped away her tears and tried to clear her head.

“So, that technically means you’ll be hitting on me?” Anne asked with a ghost of a smile. Thus causing Cathy to deeply inhale in disappointment.

“Sucrose, so not the right time.” She sighed, yet internally she smiled in relief. There’s her Anne. Her Anne was okay. She was okay. They’ll be okay. Most importantly though, they’ll be okay together.

“Oh, right. Probably not the best time for a joke. Sorry,” Anne apologized as she awkwardly rubbed her shoulder.

Cathy just shook her head and repositioned herself so she could be leaning back against the professors desk. She kept her head down for a bit, obviously avoiding Anne’s guilty stare. She carefully weighed out her options on what to do as Anne watched her, impatiently tapping her fingers in anticipation. 

Cathy then looks up at her with eyes filled with pain and confusion. Anne gulps as Parr’s mouth begins to part, she already knows what Catherine is going to ask. She just does.

“Anne, why did you bring that up?” Cathy asked meekly, still overwhelmed by the silent tension between them.

“I don’t know, I just said what was pissing me off without thinking,” Anne muttered nervously as she looked down and twiddled her thumbs, ashamed by her actions and impulsiveness.

“I guess it was a bit hypocritical of me.”

“Yeah, but like, it was the trust part that was killing me,” Anne admitted as she rubbed the nape of her neck to distract herself from the anxiety that curled inside of her. 

Oh god does she feel vulnerable. She hates it. Oh god does she hate it. But this was for Cathy, and she would do anything for her. Whether it’s breaking into school in the middle of the night, or being honest with herself, she would do it all for Cathy. Anything just to see Parr smile again, even if that meant apologizing and explaining herself a hundred thousand times.

“What exactly do you mean by ‘the trust part’?” Cathy asked.

“It’s just… I want to trust you.” Anne looked up at Cathy and pouted, eyes tearing up again as she marveled at the beautiful girl before her. “God Cathy, you have no idea. I want to trust you really badly. I want to trust you more than anything.”

“Anne?” Cathy stared at her conflicted on how to feel. Should she be mad? Intrigued? Turned on? Worried? She doesn’t know.

“But I can’t, we both know how speaking out ends up here.” Anne shuddered at the horrid thought as she walked over to the desk that Cathy leaned on. Not once did she break eye contact, she continued to walk until she stopped right next to Parr. Anne then weakly spoke in a tone that was barely audible. “The abuse just gets worse, and others either ignore you or say that you’re just desperate for attention. Nobody cares about you. Once you fall, you are stuck there, broken on the ground for others to laugh at and kick. All you can do is question why, but you don’t get any answers, just another false rumor about how much of a bitch you are.”

Anne’s words were all far too true not to hurt Cathy, each one left a mark as they slashed Parr in the heart. Yet at the same time it lit a fire under her, one that blazed so bright that her secrets were shown.

So with hands gripping onto either the desk or her shirt, Parr decided to change Anne’s mind, to give her sucrose, the one who has always given her hope, faith that there can be change.

“It doesn’t have to be like this though,” Parr muttered in a shaky breath, hence catching Anne’s interest.

“Huh?” Anne turned to Parr with a slight tilt of the head, one that Parr has seen many times before. It was one she adored and took comfort in for the longest time. Now it’s time to return the favor.

Parr then turned to her with a serious look, one that read honesty and fear.

“I lied.” 

“What?” Anne’s brows furrowed as her eyes glued onto Catherine in hopes to understand what Parr was saying.

“Anne, I lied about why I am here. My god, Anne, I didn’t leave my book here, nor did I break into the school to get it.”

“You didn’t?” Anne asked in shock as her eyes widened.

“No, it’s a terrible excuse, and I’m lucky I even fooled you with it. But by god Anne, I’m not that irresponsible,” Cathy huffed as she held her palm to her temple.

“Why… Why are you here then?” Anne hesitantly asked.

Cathy sighed. “To give the professor an anonymous note without anyone else knowing.” 

“Why would it matter if anyone else knows?”

“Christ Anne, you are really going to make me spell it out for you?”

“I’m sorry?” Anne said in more of a questioning tone as she worryingly stared at Cathy, praying in her mind that all is alright.

“God, you’re lucky you’re cute.” Cathy exasperatedly stated, rubbing her temple for a few seconds.

“You think I’m cute?” Anne couldn’t stop the boost in warmth and the curl of her lips after hearing Cathy’s statement. 

Even in such a tense situation, a simple compliment from Parr sent Anne through a journey of dancing in the clouds. Eyes full of mirth as she graced the sky and looked up into a sea of shining hope. The blinding abyss full of an array of stars that dazzled in the night, whispering children’s wishes and dreams as Anne was transfixed on Cathy’s seemingly honey-like voice. _Cute_. She was cute. The angel, Catherine Parr, told her herself. God, she is so happy she could-

“ **_Anne_**.” 

Cathy’s annoyed tone snapped the Boleyn girl out of her thoughts. Embarrassed, she sent Parr a sheepish look that read “My bad.”

“Right, bad time, sorry.” Anne nervously chuckled.

The room went silent for a bit. Again. Cathy let out an exhausted sigh, breaking the silence that haunted the girls’ night as she gave Anne one of her famous eye rolls.

“Look, the note was about the situation with the guys. How they’ve been…” Cathy hesitated as she carefully debated on what her next words should be. She nervously bit her lip and averted her gaze to the floor. “How they've been… treating me,” she finished her phrase, muttering out of pure shame for her reason.

The look tore Anne open and broke her heart for the millionth time tonight. God, she hated seeing Cathy so hurt. She deserved the world, but here Cathy was being chained in hell and tortured by the demons who hid behind the faux friendly faces of her peers. It was horrendous, absolutely horrendous.

Then a wave of memories of what happened earlier crashed into Anne, making the room feel like an arctic tundra with the cold isolation as she realizes how far from Cathy Parr she is.

_I’m a demon, the literal worst scum to walk on this Earth._

The pictures of her yelling at Parr stayed in her head, she was trapped and forced to watch her memories torment her.

_I hurt her._

“Anne?” Cathy asked, a little confused and worried in response to Anne’s reaction.

_I hurt her. I hurt her. I hurt her._

_I’m a monster. Cathy has been through so much and I just been selfishly thinking of myself. Falling to my impulses and blowing up like a fool, what was I thinking? She is in pain and I only open the wound up more. I’m an idiot. A stupid, worthless idiot._

_No, I’m terrible, horrible, cruel, and impulsive. How could I hurt her! I just wanted to help out, but no matter what I do I fuck things up. I always fuck things up._

“Oh my god,” Anne finally choked out as she felt a tear furiously slid down her cheek.

“Sucrose, what’s wrong?” Cathy asked before her eyes widened in horror at Anne’s state. And with panic shooting inside of her like an erupting volcano, Catherine stares in sheer fear as she tries to grasp even an ounce of what is happening.

_I finally think I’m doing something right and am enjoying life, and then I hurt the people I care about the most. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry you had to deal with me._

_I am only a disappointment, a fuck up in life. I wish Cathy never even had to live in the same world as me!_

Cathy began to defend herself, already jumping to the worse conclusion and preparing herself for Anne to hate her. God, she hopes Anne doesn’t hate her. “Look, I know the situation isn’t ideal and my course of action seems overdramatic but—” 

“I’m a dumbass.” 

Anne had interrupted her in a bitter tone. Her eyes were wide, holding both pain and shock as all of her thoughts came crashing down. 

_I hurt her. I hurt her. I hurt her._

_You fucking idiot._

“Um, what? Pardon me?” Cathy asked in a puppy dog like innocent confusion.

“I’m the fucking biggest dumbass there ever was to be birthed onto this hell hole of a planet,” Anne repeated, groaning at her own stupidity and frustration with herself.

“Sucrose? Are you good?”

“No, I’m not. I’m the worst.”

Cathy’s eyes widened and eyebrows rose as she was taken aback by Anne’s last statement. Cathy was honestly boggled by what could have possibly brought the queen bee of the school, the one everyone drooled over, the girl who strutted through the halls with her chin held high in confidence, to say such things about herself. 

Was it the guys? Was it stress? Or…..

Or was it her?

It didn’t matter, what matters is that they finally deescalate the situation and clear up any and all misconceptions once and for all. Not just for her sake, but for Anne’s too.

“Sucrose, no you’re not,” Cathy tried to reassure Anne in the softest and most empathetic tone possible for her.

“I said all those things and threw a fit like a child,” Anne bitterly pointed out, gritting her teeth as she begged her mind to stop screaming intrusive thoughts. “There is no need to deny the truth Cathy, I acted like a brat and gave you shit for nothing. I fucked up, that’s it.”

Parr stopped for a second, realizing that her greatest fear, the epitome of horror, has become her reality.

She was the cause of this. Catherine doesn’t even know how or why she is, only that she needs to fix this. She needs to reach out to Anne.

“Oh Annie, it’s okay, I don’t blame you.”

“You really should, you’re just too nice.”

“No, I’m saying this because I get your position.” Cathy grabbed Anne’s hand and gave it a calming squeeze. “Look, I know it’s hard dealing with the guys, but you don’t have to do it alone, I’m here for you for you. I’ll always be here for you.”

Anne groaned in response, her nerves eating her insides as she realized what she would have to say next. 

“Cathy, oh god, you still have no idea what you’re talking about.”

This had piqued Cathy’s interest, boggling Parr for a second before quickly dismissing it, believing it's only Anne depicting her own experience. 

“What do you mean Anne? I’ve been there. Maybe we are facing different dilemmas, but I get how cruel the guys can be. If you just talk to me—”

“That’s the problem. It’s you.”

“Me?” Cathy’s eyes widened in fear. She believed it was true, but hearing those words come from Anne felt like getting ran over by a train.

Thankfully, Anne was quick to correct her mistake and relax Cathy from the anxiety that currently was stabbing her mind.

“Wait, fuck no. Not in a bad way, it’s just… hard to be honest with you,” Anne finally said.

“Why?”

“Because the second I open my mouth and start the explanation, there is no stopping it. And then there is no going back, and that scares me,” she admitted, awkwardly rubbing her arm as she looked at Cathy.

What Cathy saw in Anne’s eyes had left her speechless. It was a beauty only created because of pain, created because of time, created because of regret, and created because of love. She held the truth of the universe in her eyes: the cold, harsh, cruel reality they survived in; yet also the warm, joyous, breathtaking experience of wonder and love that life can be filled with. Anne looked at Cathy, and she conveyed the purest intentions from a broken smile stained in the salty evidence of her own regret. Anne looked at Cathy as if she was the world itself.

“Cathy, I don’t want to lose you.” Anne’s voice cracked as she tried to wipe away her tears, sniffling as she told herself to stop.

Oh, truly an aching heart is more tortuous than a severed head. Well, at least that’s what Parr believed in such a moment. She felt lost, helpless. But she couldn’t give up, not yet, and most certainly not on Anne.

Catherine Parr is absolutely shit at comforting and confronting people, but if it meant fixing whatever happened with Anne, then it was worth it to try. It will always be worth it. 

“Anne, please trust me. I promise I’m not going anywhere. I’m just so confused right now and just want to help you. Everything about this situation is insane, but you’re not usually like this. _We’re_ not usually like this.” Cathy took a deep breath in before continuing. “Annie I just, I just need to know that I didn’t mess everything up somehow with you.”

Anne stayed quiet for a few minutes, eyes widened in fear and teeth biting her lower lip to prevent it from quivering. She contemplated on what to do: tell Cathy the truth or stay silent. Anne wanted to pour her heart and soul out to Cathy, she really did, but she was still fixated on this never ending fear that tackled her insides all night, tainting her brain with the image of a hurt and hate-filled Catherine Parr.

But then Cathy’s pleas rang through her head, pushing back the anxieties that chained and silenced Anne. With one look into Parr’s eyes, Anne knew what she had to do.

She wasn’t going to fall to these thoughts anymore, she was going to be a good friend. She wouldn’t let Cathy down any longer, even if that meant Cathy would hate her.

So with a heavy sigh, Anne finally opened the gate of truth and pain that her impulses have been screeching at her to hide.

“Well for starters, I didn’t come here tonight because the guys were messing with me,” Anne guiltily muttered so it was loud enough to hear.

“What?”

Again, Parr was puzzled by Anne’s words. Cathy didn’t like the look Anne had on her, it looked small and shameful, something that bothered her as she could not for the life of her comprehend Boleyn’s words.

Anne groaned a bit at Cathy’s confusion. Anne was embarrassed and ashamed every second she just thought about why she was here, but she had to be honest. It was Parr, and Anne wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she let her pride screw up her relationship with Cathy.

“I came here because…” 

Anne paused for a second, looking into Cathy’s eyes that were full of trust and interest. They were quite the contrast to Anne’s panicked expression. Yet, that difference helped relax Anne enough for her to finally explain the truth. So in a hushed tone, Anne started to explain herself once again.

“It’s because… It’s because they were messing with you.”

“What!” Cathy reiterated in both shock and horror, much to Anne’s discomfort.

“I know, I know. It sounds crazy for me to pull a stunt like this, but it was seriously pissing me off,” Anne defended herself as she looked into Cathy’s eyes with earnest aggravation. “No matter what I did, they still ignored my caveats. I tried glaring at them, calling them out in front of others, I even confronted both of them alone and they just sneered in my face.”

Anne, filled with frustration, gripped the hem of her shirt and gritted her teeth as she averted her eyes to the side to avoid Cathy’s gaze. Life was just such bullshit, and it pissed Anne off just thinking about it.

“So... after a while, I just got tired of it and decided I would get back at them.” Anne shrugged nonchalantly, finishing her story as she tried to focus on anything else in the room but Catherine Parr.

Cathy, on the other hand, felt as if she was standing above a screaming crowd, one that had half the side cheering her on and the other booing her off the stage. She didn’t really understand how she felt, she understood it, but at the same time didn’t. She had a firm frown on her face, weighed down by all the events and confessions of the night. What is she supposed to do here? Be supportive or be concerned? Fall into Anne’s arms or scold her? Cry into her shoulder or run away?

All night Cathy could only think about how much those idiots have put her and Anne through. But now? 

All Cathy could think was how she was the one to put Anne through this stress.

It was messy, painful, confusing…. yet it was the most beautiful thing she has ever heard.

Catherine Parr didn’t like violence, nor did she like the impromptu manner of the night. It all twisted her stomach into a knot. However, there was one thing about tonight that kept her going. It was the same thing that has kept Cathy going all year long. 

Anne, _her_ sucrose.

A small smile soon appeared on Parr’s face, replacing any and all pain and confusion for good. A small chuckle passed her lips, gaining Anne’s attention.

Emerald eyes bashfully glanced over her in cautious curiosity. It was a look Cathy would adore for eternity, for Anne, even in her dysfunctional state, is what is truly beautiful about this night.

God, they’ve both been so stupid this whole night.

“Anne, you didn’t have to do that for me,” Cathy quietly spoke, attentively watching Anne in case she begins to panic again.

“Yes I did, I’m selfish like that.” Anne rolled her eyes with a bitter ‘tch’ slipping past her teeth. She crossed her arms, but it only lasted a second before Boleyn began to hug herself protectively once again.

“Why though? Why for me? I’m not exactly anything important,” Cathy inquired, narrowing her eyes as she tried to get an answer.

Cathy didn’t mean much by her statement, she just said what she believes. But maybe it was the constant berating and abuse she has been through that caused such a thought.

And maybe knowing that is what caused Anne Boleyn to change her look from a shivering puppy to a pissed off bull in mere seconds.

“ ** _That!_** ” Anne exclaimed as she walked up and poked Cathy near her heart. She rivaled an inextinguishable fire as her stare pierced through Cathy’s heart. “That’s exactly why! They made you feel like that, like you aren’t important. But Catherine Parr, you are so fucking great.”

Cathy’s eyes widened a bit as she took a step back away from Anne, not expecting to hear that in the slightest, even from a friend.

It was so unusual compared to everything she has been told the past year. Anne’s words seemed almost impossible, yet they made her heart throb in an indescribable way.

“Cathy, you are so amazing that no amount of praise can even compare to you!” Anne exclaimed, furious as she randomly gestured in the air. “Like, seriously! The very thought of what those guys did appalls me to the point my body is engulfed in flames from how much my blood is boiling! Like for fuck sake? Do they even use their eyes, cause they obviously don’t see you! Either that or their brains can’t comprehend your beauty because it’s so stupefying! Wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, those two are basically brain dead if they are targeting you.”

“Anne…” Cathy mumbled, unsure of how to react.

“I’m serious Cathy! Like for starters, your looks alone are fucking jaw dropping! You have beautiful brown curls that bounce with every step you take, golden flecks in your brown eyes that put diamonds to shame, flawless skin that girls wish they could have, a soft smile that is brighter than the actual motherfucking sun, a sexy figure that makes me melt internally, like, hot damn, and a huggable as shit height that beats the cuteness of any teddy bear! And that’s only your looks alone!”

Cathy felt the heat skyrocket to her face after hearing that. “A-Annie,” she stuttered.

Oh god, oh fuck. Anne Boleyn was talking about her; more importantly, Anne Boleyn was describing her as attractive!

Let Cathy repeat herself: Oh god, oh fuck.

Catherine gulped down her nerves and excitement when she noticed the fire was still in Anne’s eyes.

Fuck, she wasn’t done.

Anne actually wouldn’t have exposed herself like this on normal occasions. However, it was far too late, she was far too pissed off, and she was far too gay to shut her mouth.

So Anne obliviously continued to rant as, just for that moment, she forgot she was in the same room as Catherine Parr.

“You are also extremely funny, like in a witty and sarcastic way that makes every conversation amazingly memorable! You also have a heavenly laugh that adds years onto the lives of those around you. You are great at debates and a good listener too. You have one of the biggest hearts I’ve ever seen. And Cathy, God knows I mean it when I say you are so fucking smart. You are literally the smartest person I know, and it’s like really hot, and just— how can you write so good? Cause I’m not sure if anyone has told you this, but your articles put John Pulitzer to shame, and I mean after he stopped the whole yellow journalism shit. And just, wow. You are an absolute blessing to this world, the definition of perfection. If you told me you were a descendant of a goddess, I would instantly believe you, one hundred percent with no questions asked—”

“ **Annie!** ”

“Huh, yeah?” Anne finally paused her rant to look at Cathy, only for her jaw to drop at the sight.

Catherine Parr was hunched over slightly, backed into the desk as she covered her face. She was far too flustered to properly look at Anne directly, so she was looking up at Anne by peeking through the spaces between her fingers.

It took Anne a few seconds to realize what had happened, but as soon as she replayed what she had just told Cathy in her head, the color drained from her face.

“Oh fuck. I said too much,” Anne muttered to herself, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Annie, what was that?”

“I did exactly what I was afraid of doing. I said way too much.”

There was a small pause in the conversation as Cathy’s head spinned from the sudden revelation. After a few seconds, she finally asked, “Sucrose, do you like me?” 

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck fuck fuckity fucking fuck. Fuck her. Fuck her in fucking hell. Just fucking fuck Anne Boleyn’s fucking fuckily fucktacular fucky fucking life already.

Fuck.

“.... I fucking said wayyyyyy too much. Oh fuck.” Anne groaned as she pressed her palm against her head.

“Anne, please, we’ve been going back and forth all night. Can you answer my question? It’s really important to me. Do you… Do you think I’m attractive?” Cathy asked carefully, biting her lip as her eyes held hope.

“Um, yeah, sure! You're a good looking gal. I’m sure many would agree that you are pretty.” Anne averted her eyes from Cathy’s gaze as she was internally screaming and stuck in a state of panic.

“No, Anne. Not to others, to you.”

“Um, yeah, for a girl you're very pretty, heh heh.” An unwarranted laugh slipped past Anne’s lips, thus causing Cathy to eye her knowingly.

“No Anne, you know that’s not what I mean.” Cathy sighed before looking up at Anne with pleading eyes.“What I’m asking is… Anne Boleyn are you, and you alone, attracted to me? Like, are you attracted to girls?”

“Pfft, what? Me?” Anne nervously questioned as she dismissively shooed the idea away with her hand nonchalantly, then she made eye contact with Cathy and everything went downhill from there. With trouble swallowing and her sweaty palms irking her, Anne nervously smiled at Cathy as she answered in a disastrous way. “No, I- um…. fuck… ” she stammered, letting out a soft groan in frustration with herself.

Cathy, being a disaster herself, believed Anne and backtracked her little interrogation out of overwhelming anxiety and guilt.

“Anne, it’s okay if you aren’t. I’m sorry if these questions are awkward or if I’m pushing answers out of you, it’s stupid of me.” Cathy gave Anne a sad smile as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck and let out a melancholic chuckle. “After all, I should have known you were only saying those things as a friend.”

“No, Cathy! Oh no. No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! You’re right! You’re pretty! Not pretty, pretty is bland! You're hot! Wait fuck, that’s blunt! I um, girls, yes! I- gay? Maybe. I don’t know, fuck. I think I am a complete dyke- I mean lesbian! Fucking shit! Sorry! I- You- Girls-... Agh! Why are words so fucking hard? I’m trying to English, but I can’t in front of cute girls and just— ugh, fuck me! Wait not literally— not that I would be opposed to the offer or anything, you’re really attract— Wait fuck! I don’t mean to make it awkward and that’s really something I shouldn’t say out loud, I’m sorry you are just really cute. Oh god I’m a fucking gay disaster! I’m sorry, I’m a dumbass, and just Jesus Fucking Christ! Cathy, I like you okay!” Anne covered her face in embarrassment as she flusteredly confessed to Cathy in a very loud manner.

Anne Boleyn was a disastrous, gay dumbass. She legit just impulsively and royally fucking screwed up her confession to Catherine Parr. 

Catherine. Fucking. Parr.

And here Anne thought she couldn’t fuck up anything else, but this night is opening her up to a whole new level of fucktacular gremlin dumbassary she never knew she could reach.

“You… like me?” Cathy finally prompted.

Anne was too scared to uncover her face and look at Cathy, as she pictured the pure repulse and horror spread across Cathy’s face. She wasn’t ready for her heart to shatter into a million pieces. 

Oh god, here it comes. Cathy hates her now!

“Um, yeah. I like you, like, a lot,” Anne mumbled as her heart was basically about to explode.

“Since when?”

“Freshman year when you complimented my literature taste, but it took me a few months to accept it.” Anne thought for a second, biting her lip as memories flashed through her mind. “I think I finally embraced it when we partnered up for a lab in physical science.”

“What? Seriously?” Cathy sputtered out with her mouth agape. “I legit brought my own lab goggles and told you it was because I was afraid that our classmates' stupidity was contagious.”

“Yeah.”

“I also shot you with finger guns!” Cathy threw down her arms and gestured to Anne, expecting some sort of reluctance or displeasure.

“I internally died from how cute that was.”

“I-”

“Cathy, look, I’m gay. Like, I’m really gay for you. Trust me, I will find anything dorky or stupid that you do to be absolutely adorable. It’s the lesbian law.”

Cathy honestly didn’t know how to respond to that, and her lack of response was eating Anne up, and not the way Anne dreamed of Cathy eating her.

Of course, Anne Boleyn was an impatient, impulsive, dumbass lesbian. That being said, she couldn’t handle the stress of that night anymore and decided to just say fuck it once and for all. 

If she was going down, it was going to be in a fantastical gay fire of her asking Cathy out, not being a smoked chicken who ran off!

So slowly and with eyes closed tight, Anne put her hands down as she prepared to face Cathy.

_‘You can do this.’_

Anne opened her eyes and instantly her breath hitched and mouth turned dry. She takes it back. She fucking takes it back. Holy fuck, she can’t do this. Not with Catherine Parr, and definitely not when Cathy has a smile like **_that_ ** on her face!

Cathy wore the widest, goofiest, dorkiest, and happiest grin Anne has ever laid her eyes on before. It was so big, the corners of Parr’s mouth reached her eyes. It was the embodiment of jubilant bliss, and it made Anne melt into goo internally out of being such a gay dumbass.

“Fuck, why are you so damn pretty!” Anne groaned as she clasped her face, hoping it would snap her out of her love sick state.

“I- Um, sorry?” Cathy laughed more than asked, rather more confident and boisterous than she was before thanks to the question.

Anne, on the other hand, was an internal screaming gay flaming mess that wanted to stab a man right then and there, or at least eat a taco to just keep her mouth occupied because fuck she is still saying too much.

“Wait fuck- no, that was meant for me. Like, a rhetorical question,” Anne explained as she face palmed, annoyed with her own stupid, gay disaster self.

“Oh, I see.” 

Cathy’s words were casual, but her appearance was more bubbly than puppies playing with each other. She had this irrepressible, sublime joy that was beaming with her spellbinding, heavenly smile of hers. And good god, Cathy is extremely happy and Anne is fucking gay for this girl.

The warmth and happiness that elicited from Parr perplexed Anne. She wasn’t really comprehending the situation as she already assumed Cathy hated her. So why was she so fucking happy to hear Anne liked her? Has she been waiting for the opportunity to crush Anne?

No, no. Cathy isn’t like that, she has a heart so pure that god quakes at the mere sight of her. 

Whatever it was, Anne felt awful, alone and desperate.

Anne Boleyn wasn’t good with love, she was an utter dumbass when it came to her romance life. That being said, all she could do was awkwardly smile at the ecstatic Parr as she tried to figure out what to properly respond with.

“I, well, um... Look Cathy, I’m really sorry,” Anne started to apologize, biting her lip nervously.

“What for?” Cathy asked, confused as to why Anne would be apologizing. Cathy was legit over the moon with the news. 

“Cause, well, I made things weird cause I like you.” Anne looked up at her with honest, scared eyes. “Cathy, I _really_ like you.”

Cathy paused for a second before grinning ear-to-ear in a kittenish manner.

“Hm… does this mean you would want to go on a date with me?” Cathy asked with a teasing, yet ecstatic smile.

“Oh god, I already imagined the first five we would have.”

“You did?” Cathy questioned, eyebrow raised and expression portraying only what could be defined as amused.

“Wait, fuck! That’s weird and you weren’t supposed to know that, and Jesus Christ I can’t think before I speak even if my life depended on it!” Anne whined as she pouted and puffed her cheeks out like a child.

“Annie, calm down, this isn’t anything to get all worked up and upset about.”

“Yes, it is. You… you mean a lot to me.”

“You mean a lot to me too.”

Anne bitterly chuckled at Cathy’s response, hence eliciting another raised eyebrow from Parr.

“What’s with that?” Cathy asked with her eyes narrowed.

“Huh, oh. I— um, thanks Cathy. That’s really sweet of you, but I was referring to a romantic way, something specific for my feelings towards you. Y’know?” Anne explained, averting her eyes to the floor as she awkwardly rubbed her shoulder, hoping to distract herself from the heavyweight in her stomach.

“Oh really, and how are you so assured that I don’t possess the very same feelings?”

“Well, obviously, you’re straight.” Anne rolled her eyes at the blatant ‘reason’.

Cathy slowly blinked a few times, clearly taken aback by the statement.

“E-Excuse me?” Cathy asked in sheer disbelief. 

“What?” Anne tilted her head to the side, unaware of why Cathy looked so shocked.

“Can you- can you just say that again for me?” Cathy pleaded, still in a state of utter shock.

“You’re… straight?”

Cathy instantly began to giggle. She tried to stifle it by biting her lip, but as soon as she saw Anne's adorable, clueless head tilt, she lost it. Quickly, Parr fell into a fit of hysterics, doubling over and holding her stomach as her laugh rang throughout the whole building.

“C-Cathy? Why are you laughing? I just said you are straight.” Anne puffed her cheeks out and narrowed her eyes, which only caused Cathy to laugh even harder.

It took Parr a second to calm herself, it certainly didn’t help how cute Anne looked when she was fuming. Although many had feared Boleyn, Cathy personally found a rabbit more threatening than Anne right now.

“What! What’s so funny? It’s not like I’m wrong!” Anne defended herself.

“Yes you are!” Cathy finally managed to spit out as her laughter died down, panting from the act.

“No, I’m not.”

Cathy narrowed her eyes for a second, giving Anne a look that caused the Boleyn girl’s legs to wobble.

“Annie, sucrose, I am **_not_ ** straight.” Cathy grinned assertively.

“What? But I thought you were—”

“You thought wrong, sucrose. I don’t even know how you fabricated the idea that I was even remotely straight.”

“Well, sorry if I thought a fucking goddess who is out of my league would be into dicks!” Anne huffed as her cheeks flushed a crimson red. She crossed her arms protectively as she stared at Cathy, who in turn now looked a bit uncomfortable.

“Well, um, I actually am,” Cathy awkwardly admitted, somewhat ashamed of her taste.

It took Anne a second to realize what she was referring to, but then a lightbulb lit up inside her mind.

Oh fuckkkkkkk-

“You like guys?” She asked in a horrid shock.

Yup, Anne Boleyn was certainly a useless, dumbass lesbian.

Parr intrinsically sighed heavily at the question prompted by Anne.

“ _Sadly_.” 

“But you’re not straight?”

“No Annie, not even in the slightest,” Cathy reassured her with a small smile.

“Then, what are you?... If you don’t mind me asking that is! Totally cool if you are uncomfortable with telling me, or if you don’t use a label at all! Oh fuck, why didn’t I think of that? I’m so sorry Cathy, that was really insensitive of me—” Anne flusteredly began to ramble on for a long tangent until Cathy interrupted her.

“Anne, calm down please, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, my mind is just spinning and— are you sure you’re not straight? Or is this a dream mocking my gay ass crush on you?”

“I’m sure.”

“I- um, okay…. but even if you aren’t straight like I thought, that doesn’t mean you are interested. And I am fine with being just friends, you could do a lot better anyways.” Anne awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, praying internally that Cathy won’t hate her.

This frustrated Catherine Parr as Anne Boleyn was someone she cared deeply about, and there was no fucking way Cathy was going to let Anne turn herself down because she believed Parr _“could do a lot better.”_

“Y’know what I have to say about that Annie?” Cathy started hesitantly.

“What?”

“That is the most bullshit thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth, and that says something babes.”

“W-what?” Anne stuttered as she visibly stiffened up.

Oh fuck, oh shit. Oh fuck, oh shit. She said something stupid again, didn’t she? 

Seeing the confusion and panic on Anne’s face, Cathy knowingly smiled and shook her head, letting out a playful tsk’.

That’s her future genius dummy right there.

“Hey, Anne?” Cathy prompted as she scooted closer to Anne.

“Yeah Cathy?”

Cathy moved to grab Anne’s hand once again, and although it felt out of nowhere, Anne held it back. She loved the affection and care Cathy had and held with her small hands, but it also puzzled Anne. Why was Cathy being so nice to her? Doesn’t she find Anne’s crush on her at least a little bit weird?

Anne looked at her for answers, but only found earnest adoration from Cathy’s expression: loving eyes and a dorky smirk. Things that only Anne has seen, things that Anne would see everyday of her life if she was allowed.

The world stopped for a second as both girls took in the moment, the beauty of each other, and their racing hearts. It was safe, it was loving, it was perfect, it was Cathy Parr.

If there was ever a time to randomly sneak into a chemistry lab to fix explosives so some douchebags accidentally blow themselves up, this was sure one hell of a night to do it.

Cathy then released a deep breath and slightly squeezed Anne’s hand, making sure that Boleyn would listen to whatever she was about to say.

“So, um, to answer that question of yours from earlier… Annie, I’m bisexual,” Cathy calmly stated as a small, nervous smile had now graced her face.

Anne just nodded, not really comprehending the words for a second and looking at Cathy expectantly as she awaited her to continue. Cathy simply gave Anne a pointed look and realization whacked her upside the head with a baseball bat.

“You— You’re bi?” Anne questioned, mouth slightly agape in shock as Cathy giggles all cutely at Anne.

“Yes, I’m bi and _very_ interested.” She winked, trying to awkwardly hint her own feelings to Anne.

Anne stared at Cathy in awe, eyes wide as saucers as Parr’s words sunk in. It stays silent for a second as Anne is still figuring out what has happened. Then it all sinks in, and with a small grin and mischievous glint in her eyes, she admires Cathy’s oh so pretty lips.

“Oh. Well then, to hell with this,” Anne muttered as she inches towards the unsuspecting Catherine Parr.

“Wait, Annie? What’s that suppos— mmph~” Parr turned her head to question Anne’s statement, but was quickly silenced by Boleyn’s lips that danced the devil’s sin with how addicting they were.

Dear god it was complete and other heaven. Both girls had always dreamed of this moment, but none of that could ever compare to the real deal. They craved this moment so desperately, and after everything tonight they were both just done with the back and forth bullshit. Cathy liked Anne, Anne liked Cathy, and now they were kissing and it was the fucking best moment in the world to Anne.

Parr instantly returned the kiss as Boleyn pushed them back and trapped Cathy against the professors desk. A small squeak escaped Cathy’s mouth from the sudden collision, but it was quickly muffled as Anne delved her tongue into Cathy and explored her mouth. Blood rushed through Cathy’s body, giving her an exhilarating feeling that gave her enough boldness to fight Anne back. So with a small grin against the kiss, Cathy began to suck on Anne’s tongue gently. This caused the Boleyn girl to let out a loud and needy groan, pulling back with a blush as she stared in awe at Cathy; who, in response, wore a wanton grin. 

Seeing the opening, Cathy didn’t hesitate to switch positions with Anne, turning around and pinning Boleyn’s hands above her head against the desk as Cathy straddled her. One hand held Boleyn’s wrist up, the other gently stroking Anne’s lips as she admired the smudged red lipstick against Boleyn’s soft, plump, and slightly swollen lips. ****

There now laid under Cathy was a helpless Anne Boleyn, under her mercy as she was filled with passion fueled by both love and lust.

Oh god. This was going to be a _fun_ night for Catherine Parr.

* * *

“For fuck sake, it’s bloody two a.m., why would anyone be here at this hour?” The professor muttered as they stormed into the school, darting towards their classroom.

Anne Boleyn and Catherine Parr we’re both impulsive and risky tonight, but neither seemed to remember the basic rules of the night.

Not to set off any security. 

Of course, neither of them realized that they did when Anne took the pure sodium out. They were too busy being horny teenagers as they drooled over each other and sucked each other’s lips (and more in Cathy’s case).

Incomes a pissed off professor who was awoken at 1 a.m. by their alarm and had rushed over to catch the two hooligans who broke into their class.

“I swear, when I find these halfwits, they are going to pay,” they grumbled while quickly making their way to the chemistry lab, absolutely fuming over the situation.

Stomping through the halls, they tried to figure out who could possibly be stupid enough to fucking break into an underfunded chemistry lab at about 2:30 in the damn morning?

Was it the delinquents of the school? Were they trying to set off an explosion to cause a panic in the school? Or was it the stem club, hoping to secretly get more supplies without them noticing? Or— Or—

OR WAS IT THE FUCKING ART TEACHER!

It had to be him! He was jealous of how their subject got more funds, and this was his way of getting back at them!

Apparently the fucking dingbat didn’t feel satisfied with invalidating their gender. They swear, they are going to clobber the mother fucker when they see them!

Finally at the door and basically ready to explode from pure rage, the professor swung the door open with all their might. Thus, it caused a loud crash to reverberate upon hitting the wall.

However, their sense of hearing was already numb as they were left stunned at the mere sight that laid before them.

Two figures nearly covered in black were spotted in the middle of the room. One was on top of the other, pinning them down and kissing their chest as the others back was arched.

Quiet screams and pleads and moans were then heard as the professor began to realize what was happening, but they could only focus on one thing.

“ON MY FUCKING DESK?!?!” They screeched, mortified and most likely scarred from the lurid scene.

It was too dark for them to distinguish the figure— it also didn’t help that they conveniently didn’t have their glasses on— but they were able to make out that the figures both shot up and stared at them in pure horror and embarrassment.

“Oh, fuck!” One cursed in a somewhat cracked voice as they got up, grabbed a beaker and then smashed it onto the ground. “Run for it!” They screeched before grabbing their stunned partner’s hand and racing towards the back door.

“What the fuck- Oh hell no! You bastards get back here and clean my desk!” The professor barked, but it was already too late. The damn hooligans were already out the door.

They groaned as they looked around, noting that books were on the ground, their cabinet was open, glass was shattered and their desk was violated. They would have gotten over almost everything, but their poor desk!

“I swear, teenagers these days have no control! Can’t even keep their hands off of each other for a second, or at least fuck on the art teachers desk!” They grumbled as they moved around to clean the place up before tomorrow. 

They don’t know who the hell those kids were, but the professor did know one thing: they will find them. And after they find them, they will pay for the emotional trauma both them and their desk will now forever have.

* * *

  
Impulsive nature mixed with adrenaline and sleep deprivation never ends well. Especially not in the fucking bat shit hours of two in the morning when you are lucky enough to be able to make out what’s two meters ahead of you in the dark.

Currently, both of the girls were internally cursing themselves out for falling to such stupid fate as the light seemed to move along for an eternity.

Anne Boleyn was well aware of how stupid and dangerous the situation was, but she failed to add one small variable that turned this night into a hurricane wreck.

Cathy Parr. 

She was the living image of an angel, but she was also the epitome of a distraction for a hopeless gay like Anne, and boy does that show now.

Emotions were high, heads throbbed, and visions blurred as the two impromptu partners in crime made their not-so-great escape.

Well, really it was more like Cathy dragging Anne as they ran for their lives away from their teacher who caught them at the worst time possible.

To say the least, the situation was fucking intense. Hell, Anne is still trying to grasp the situation at hand as she mindlessly followed Cathy.

She had no idea what she was doing, but something in her mind was set on following Cathy. Maybe it was love, or maybe it was just her impulsive ass getting its hopes up, Anne really didn’t know. 

All she does know is that she is running with no clue where to go, not a single one whatsoever.

Holy fuckers. What is even going on?

The question was on loop in her head as she ignored the world, falling into an abnormal state that blurred the setting around her and her own actions.

It hurts, she doesn’t know what to think. One minute she is bawling her eyes out over this girl, the next she is pinned down underneath Cathy, and now they are fucking running away after almost hooking up in their homeroom class!

Anne’s breathing pattern soon began to rise as air suddenly felt faint, gone yet needed as all of Boleyn’s thoughts came crashing down. 

What are they doing? What are they doing? What are they doing?

Anne never meant any harm (well, at least not to any decent person, Thomas and Henry can go choke on each other's dicks for all she cared), this was supposed to be a good deed to protect a friend/super hot crush! However, everytime things look like they are about to go her way, they turn sour. She can’t even breathe before she is being told by life that she fucked up.

She fucked up. She fucked up. She fucked up.

Anne Boleyn was ready to have a breakdown. The only thing keeping her steady was a firm grip from Cathy’s hold, reminding her she wasn’t alone. But she felt alone?

Why is everything so confusing? Why does everything turn into a mess?

Here Anne was, ready to fall apart as she is being saved by a good person that she pushed away. Why? Why did she deserve this?

The questions rang in her ears as Anne fell further and further into the trap of her mind, her breath hitching as she suddenly felt incapable to function.

But she deserved it, didn’t she?

Anne felt trapped. She drowned in the suffocating sea of her own thoughts so much that she didn’t even register the fact that Cathy stopped running, nor did they head aimlessly into a random direction.

Rather, they went to the one place that would be perfect to hide in and diminish Anne’s anxiety all at the same time: Maiya’s park.

Anne, still panting from their epically disastrous getaway, instantly recognized the beautiful flora she had admired for years. Flowers of all different kinds of colors surrounded them, long, dark green covered the area as the hedges towered near them, the lengthy trees visible from the luminent moonlight. It was all so reminiscent.

Cathy turned to Anne, face flushed slightly from either the run or her still thinking about what happened back at the lab, maybe it was a bit of both. But she couldn’t figure that out right now, there were more important things to focus on.

“We should probably move to behind the hedges and hide there for a bit in case the professor starts searching for us.” Cathy pointed out as she, too, admired the familiar beauty of the flora.

Anne meekly nodded in agreement, her mind barely being able to register the suggestion. “Yeah, let’s.”

The two walked over and sat down, backs against the hedges that's now towered over them, hiding their image from the world. It felt as if time stopped and it was just the two of them, the soft breeze and the luminescent night sky sprinkled in blazing stars. Looking up at the sight and then at Cathy, Anne couldn’t help but recognize how much beauty was around her in that very moment.

“Man, I haven’t been here in ages,” Anne whispered breathlessly, somewhat still letting the nostalgia sink in.

“Yeah, it feels like years since we last came here.” Cathy played with one of her curls as a small smile spread across her lips.

“Remember when we came here when I convinced you to skip biology last year?” A small, loving smile graced Anne’s face.

“Oh yeah! We stopped by Courtney’s cafe and fed each other pastries that day because you saw some people do it on TV. And you got grounded for a week after, right?”

“Yeah, totally worth it though.” 

“Was it now?” Cathy arched an eyebrow at Anne, half playfully, the other half serious.

“Of course, you were really stressed out after our recent exam, and taking you out here made you relax a bit and even smile. That’s the best win I could ever get.”

“Aw, Annie.”

Anne’s eyes widened as she realized what she had just confessed to.

“I, erm- shush, I know I’m a sap alright.” She blushed as she awkwardly looked at Cathy.

“It’s sweet,” Cathy quietly said as she reached for Anne’s hand and softly gripped it.

Anne looked at Cathy stunned. She just couldn’t wrap her head around the night. Everything seemed so dark and empty, they were at an old, forgotten park for crying out loud. Yet amidst the overwhelming darkness, the rundown structures, and the mini wild jungle of flora that stuck out that night, all Anne could do was focus on the warmth and joy that radiated from Cathy’s gracious touch.

Maybe Anne Boleyn was stupid. She is an impulsive dumbass, that’s for sure. But for once, she wanted to have hope. She wanted to hope for more moments like these with Cathy that would last an eternity. Because for Anne Boleyn, Cathy juxtaposed her life in every way possible, but that contrast made Anne’s life so happy and worth living.

Finally after a few minutes of collecting her thoughts and acknowledging what she wants, Anne takes a deep breath in and turns to Cathy.

“Hey, so that was a thing,” Anne said with a half smile and eyes that were holding the world as they stared into Cathy’s.

“Yeah, it was…” Cathy paused for a second as she fiddled with her thumbs, thinking carefully about what she wanted to say. “Hey, can we, um, talk about what happened back at the lab?” 

“Do you mean the bit where I switched Henry and Thomas’ materials to explosives, or the part where I kinda confessed to you and then the professor walked in on you basically sucking my fucking tits off?”

“I- um,” Cathy bit back her lip as her face flushed slightly at Anne’s blunt wording.“T-The latter one if you’re comfortable with it.” 

“Oh, yeah, we probably should.” Anne agreed with a quick nod, not knowing really how to start things off.

“So…. To clear everything up, the reason we were both in the lab tonight was to handle Henry and Thomas harassing me in very different manners, correct?” Cathy asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Mine was to leave a note to seek help from the professor while yours was to get them to blow themselves up, yes?”

“Yeah, and I know that sounds silly, but in my defense I am gay and was unsupervised. It’s be gay, do crime. Not be gay and silently scream and whine like a little cowardly bitch about the homophobic pricks that you can easily fucking set on fire.”

“Annie, what the actual fuck?” Cathy asked with a tone and expression that truly elicited how tired and done she was with everything. There were no less shits for her to give at this point. “I feel like I should be concerned about you.”

“You say that now, yet you still made out with me in the lab,” Anne teased with a slightly impish grin as she gently squeezed Cathy’s hand that was still intertwined with hers.

“I know, don’t make me regret that now,” Cathy jested back, rivaling Anne’s small grin.

“Oh please, like you would ever regret that! I am an amazing kisser.”

“Eh, whatever helps you sleep at night sucrose.”

“Hey!”

The two laughed as Anne casually leaned forward and rested herself onto Cathy. The feelings of the situation were so lively and bubbly, she couldn’t believe this wasn’t a dream.

Wait…..

“Pinch me.”

“What?” Cathy stared at Anne in amused disbelief.

“Cathy, I need you to pinch me.” Anne said in a dead serious voice as her grip on Catherine's hand tightened.

“What! Why?”

“This is way too amazing to be true. This must be some sort of dream, or I am suddenly so high on adrenaline that I started to have some delusions where I actually had a chance with you.”

“...I don’t know whether to find that statement as sweet or concerning.” Cathy admitted as she plainly stared at Anne.

“Ah, that sounds like how it should be around me.”

“Anne, no.”

“Anne, yes!”

This time only Anne laughed, but Cathy would be lying if she hadn’t admitted that there was a ghost of a smile on face.

However, there was still one thing that bugged Cathy. And it was a burning question that blazed and grew until there was nothing else Parr could do than simply ask.

“Hey Anne, you like me, right? That’s what everything back there meant, right?” Cathy asked with a small head tilt as she gently caressed Anne’s hand between her fingers.

“Huh, oh, yeah. I do a lot.” 

“Well, I like you too, a lot.”

“Oh, neat!” Anne grinned triumphantly for a second, but then her expression turned bashful. “Um, please disregard the fact that I just said neat.”

“Awww, sucrose, you are such a dork!” Cathy cooed as she blissfully nuzzled into Anne a bit, enjoying the affection she so desperately craved for the past year or so. “Bet you are a bigger nerd than me.”

“Anyways, next topic-” Anne started before bursting into a small fit of giggles with Cathy.

Maybe it was that they were both high on adrenaline, or perhaps it was the general love sick teenage stupidity, but both girls couldn’t help but radiate their giddiness when they were with each other at this very moment.

Cathy then strengthened her grip on Anne’s hand as she looked up at her with the most earnest and loving look. Puppies would honestly be ashamed about how little they rivaled the cuteness of Cathy Parr.

“Okay, so my point about those questions earlier was, well, I want to know what are ‘we’ exactly?”

Anne stiffened up for a second, her body and mind frozen as she registered the question. She knew how she wanted to answer, but should she? Was it what Cathy wanted? Was there a right answer to this?

All she had to do was say one word, but at the same time she was still too scared.

Cathy seemed to notice the distress Anne elicited as she quickly began to act.

“Hey, are you okay sucrose? If you aren’t ready to answer that, it’s fine. I just was curious,” Catherine reassuringly explained.

“No, no, no, it’s not that.” Anne furiously shook her head and bit her lip. “It’s just…”

“It’s just what?”

“In there tonight, the chemistry lab, all I wanted to do was help you, but in the end I made things worse and we literally got chased out of there by our teacher.”

“Annie, that’s not your fault.”

“But it is Cath. I am responsible for my actions, and I was either bitching at you or crying for nearly the past two or three hours. That’s not okay, I don’t want to be like that.”

Cathy stared at Anne in silence, she knew better than to interrupt Anne right now. Instead, her eyes filled with sorrow as she watched Anne struggle to open up to her.

“I feel like— no, I know I’ve been constantly questioning myself and holding this side back from me. This terrible, excruciating side that terrorizes me each and every day,” Anne admitted in a shaky voice.

“What is this side?”

“Love.” Anne bitterly chuckled as soon as the word left her mouth. “I- I am so scared Cathy, I am so fucking scared of being open, being vulnerable to someone else. All it has led to in the past was heartbreak and this empty, numb feeling that mocked my existence. I trust someone, and they either turn out to be shitty and hurt someone I care about, or they leave me in the end.”

“I won’t do that,” Cathy quietly muttered without hesitation as she carefully glanced at Anne to gage her reaction.

“I know, _I know_ , but I can't just turn off this fear. I know it’s irrational, but no matter how many times I tell myself that, all I end up thinking about is how you’ll realize how much of an impulsive screw up I am, and then you’ll leave me like….” Anne paused for a second, taking in a deep breath as she finally realized herself what has been holding her back. “I’m afraid you’ll leave like her.”

The air seemed to stiffen for the two after Anne had said that. In just a simple sentence, Cathy felt she knew who Boleyn was without truly understanding her. Cathy knew what Anne was trying to say, she realized how much pain Anne must be going through and wanted to hug her more than anything else. So she reaffirmed her unconditional care and love to Anne as she gently squeezed her hand once more.

It was no shocker to either of them that Anne had trauma from the past, but it was rare for her to imply her mother. Cathy had only spoken to Anne about her a few times, and none of those conversations ended well. 

Why did Anne even say that? She had no clue, but something about it felt surprisingly relieving. Maybe… maybe Anne just wants to be honest with Parr.

One last chance on people...

No. One last chance on herself, and there was nobody better to trust than Catherine Parr.

“Cathy, I mentioned before how when I was little, my mom passed away, right?”

Catherine quietly nodded as she stared worryingly at Anne. 

“Okay, we’ll ever since then, I think I’ve lost a part of me.” Anne fumbled to explain as she began to pull up the dark green grass as a distraction from the discussion. 

She didn’t know what it was, but there was something calming about ripping up the leaves and leaving a small, dark, messy plot of dirt. It was rather therapeutic for her to see all the pieces pile up as the hole gets bigger and bigger.

Anne frowned softly. “I don’t know what it was, but I always am afraid that it’s what made me, well for lack of a better term, a raging dumpster fire disasteous gay fuck up with less impulse control than a screaming toddler.”

“Yeah, I can see why it’s hard to find a term to depict that.” Cathy nodded, not knowing exactly what to say.

“Exactly. I just don’t know, nothing ever seems to make sense. It just feels like no matter what I do I’ll always fail, never being good enough for anyone. It feels like I also never have time, that if I stop or hesitate for a moment, everyone will move on without me. I just want to help, or at least know that I tried, but the more I try, the more pain I bring. To both myself, and those I care about.”

Anne looked at Cathy with a sad, forced smile that rivaled the dead misery in her eyes.

“Y’know, everybody always romanticizes or glorifies love, but it fucking hurts.” Anne bitterly let out a short chuckle. “It hurts so bad, and it’s so confusing, and all it ever does is make me question myself more, but I can’t get rid of it. All I can do is just repress my emotions until I explode, and even then, that is a mess. I just want to not fuck things up for one night. Is that too much to ask for?”

Cathy’s heart ached tremendously as her mind raced and thoughts appeared rapidly in any and all ways she could attempt to comfort Anne. Again, she came up short and decided to just go with her heart.

“I’m so sorry Anne, that sounds like hell.” Cathy grimaced as she noticed Anne growing ever so slightly smaller throughout the conversation.

“It is literally worse than hell. I am so sick and tired of it. It fucking terrifies me constantly when I am around you,” Anne pointed out as she pushed her hair back with her free hand and let out a soft groan.

“Around me?” Cathy blinked a few times, taken aback by the concept.

“Yes, especially around you! You’re smart, funny, beautiful, and just all around one of the best people I have ever met. For years now I have liked you, very possibly even love you, but I just can’t give into that no matter how badly I want to.” Anne confessed to Parr as she bit her lip, holding herself back as much as she could.

Cathy felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she let Anne’s words sink in. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to Anne Boleyn giving her such meritorious approbation. Yet it was bittersweet as Anne’s words seemed to be distancing the two more and more.

“I feel like a diary,” Anne started to explain. “All of my emotional secrets are recorded and locked away in this secure source that I trust, my heart, only seen by those who I want to see it. However, I also lock my emotions up and shove them far, far down. Then I just toss the key. I’m not supposed to see these again, but Cathy, you bring this new key and open up everything I’ve bottled up for years. I just don’t know how to handle these emotions, they feel so foreign yet so familiar and it drives me nuts.”

Anne placed her free hand on top of their intertwined hands, holding them up as she earnestly looked at Parr with honest eyes. 

“I’m sorry, for tonight, for blowing up earlier, for crying so much, for not telling you how much I wanted to help you with Henry and Thomas, for not being what you needed during such a situation. I’m sorry for everything Cathy, you are so amazing and deserve so much better than tonight.” 

Cathy stared at Anne for a second, taking in the moment. She couldn’t help but be moved by the apology, especially since she could clearly see how genuinely the issue was affecting Anne. All she could do was feel a bit relieved. Anne truly did care, and at the end of the day, that’s what mattered to Parr.

“I forgive you,” Cathy said.

“You don’t have to.”

Cathy smiled as she used her free hand to cup Anne’s face, gently caressing her cheek, which Anne immediately sunk into blissfully.

“Don’t worry Annie, I want to,” Catherine reassured her.

It was such a simple statement, but to Anne it held more worth than all the diamonds in the world. Soon a grateful smile slowly began to spread across Anne’s face, and with that, Cathy’s heart soared.

“You know, I also want to know how you feel about us being a thing,” Cathy started with a playful smile, but soon stopped when she saw the dismay in Anne’s features. “...If that’s alright.”

Anne sighed, this was it. No more looking back. She had to tell Parr how she truly felt, here and now.

“Look Cath, I know I fuck up a lot. I know tonight probably wasn’t ideal, I know I blew up on you quite a bit, I know I also cried a bit and that was probably stressful for you, I know I am extremely impulsive, I know I’m just a bit too much at times.”

“Annie-” Cathy tried to interject to reassure her.

“No, it’s alright, please just let me finish. I really want you to hear this, so please trust me.” Anne gave her a sad smile. 

Cathy sighed as she gave into Anne. “Alright, but this better not just be self depreciation nonstop, or I will not hesitate to cuddle you for the rest of the night.”

“You say that as if that doesn’t make me want to shit talk myself more,” Anne joked with a roguish smirk.

“ _Sucrose._ ” 

“Right, right, I won’t. Don’t worry.”

“You saying that only makes me worry more.”

Anne couldn’t help but laugh at that comment. God, even when she feels like she is walking across a tightrope about to fall to her inevitable doom, Cathy always seemed to know how to make her laugh.

It’s one of the many things she loved about her, and it was one of the many reasons she knew she had to be open about how she felt.

“Cathy, I’m not an ideal person to be around, I know that. But I also know that you are one of the kindest, smartest, most beautiful people I have ever seen, and I know I like you because of who you are. I know what I want, I want to be with you, but I don’t know how that will go for you.” 

Anne looked away from Cathy for a moment, collecting her thoughts as she prepared herself for what she was going to say next. She would be lying if she didn’t admit she was a little nervous, but it was Cathy she was talking to, and she trusted Parr with her life.

“So, I guess what I am trying to say here is I’m scared because you really mean so much to me. The way things turned out tonight is my fault, and I am sorry. But I also want you to know that you mean the world to me, and I don’t want to hide that anymore. I want-... I want us to be a thing.” Anne glanced back at Cathy to see her reaction, eyes full of hope. “What do you want?”

The question caused anxiety to spike inside of Anne as she awaited Parr’s answer. However, Cathy’s captivating smile and soft affectionate gestures diminished her worry greatly.

“What do I want?” Cathy reiterated in a mesmerized tone, still astonished by the evening's turn of events. “Annie, I dreamed of nothing more than for you to just say that. Everything I want is right in front of me. You and me, sitting here together under the night sky. Nothing could ever beat that.”

“So... you don’t want to be my girlfriend?” Anne playfully asked with an innocent head tilt.

“W-what, I never said that!”

“Then what are you saying? Because that was very sweet, but it still didn’t answer the question as to what we are now.”

Cathy playfully shoved Anne and rolled her eyes.

“Way to kill the mood dummy.” Cathy glared at Anne in faux anger as she bit back a smile.

“Hey, I think it’s important that we establish what we are.”

“You just wanted to tease me.”

“The teasing was simply a bonus, you have no proof!” Anne exclaimed with a goofy smile.

“Well my mischievous sucrose, I’m saying I want us to be a thing as well. I want to walk into school tomorrow hand in hand and be able to flip off Henry and Thomas because I am dating the hottest and most amazing girl in school.”

“You are dating yourself?” Anne smoothly asked without hesitation.

“I- Annie shush and let me compliment you!” Cathy whined.

“But I’m not wrong, you are the most beautiful girl in school.”

“Shush! You are making me blush.”

“Aw, you are so cute.” Anne cooed as Cathy’s face grew redder by the minute.

“Jeez, not even two seconds after I said I wanted us to go steady and you are already teasing the shit out of me.” Cathy huffed as she leaned herself onto Anne even more.

“I can’t help it if you are the literal cutest thing in the world when you are flustered.”

“That- I-... gay. That’s gay.” 

“Why, thank you Cathy. Truly, you are a woman of many wise words.”

“Oh, shut up Anne. It’s not easy when I am looking at you, my brain overloads and I get tongue tied!” Cathy defended herself.

“So, what you are saying is that I make you gay panic?” Anne asked, eyes twinkling with amusement as she wore a sly grin.

“Well, essentially yes, but I am bi. So bi panic.”

“You are the cutest fucking thing ever Catherine Parr. Have I ever told you that?”

“I- Annie are you trying to kill me?” Cathy asked flusteredly, she was half joking and half serious.

“I mean, you already are drop dead gorgeous, so…”

The two stared at each other before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Clutching their stomachs and tears threatening to fall from their eyes, they laughed in bliss until they laughed so much it was becoming painful. To think, just an hour ago they were in the chemistry lab arguing over whether or not Anne should trick Henry and Thomas into setting off explosives.

Time flies when you are having fun. Well, this was more gay than fun, so Anne guesses time flies when you are also gay for this stupidly cute girl in your chemistry class. Who would’ve thought?

After a few minutes of shared laughter, the two girls settled down and laid down on the ground, staring at each other with goofily smitten smiles. Ah, young and stupid teenage love, always the plot of every fan’s shitty fanfic. What wonders and joy it brings upon Anne as she melts under the stare of Cathy’s dazzling golden brown orbs that she has adored for so long.

“So, we’re girlfriends now?” Anne smirked as she carefully let go of Cathy’s hand- gaining a small pout from Parr -only to wrap her arms around Cathy and pull her in close for some cuddles. “Mm, I love the sound of that. _Girlfriend._ ”

Cathy giggled as she nuzzled into Anne, kissing her right under her jaw. “What a coincidence, I also love the way it sounds.”

“Then I guess it was meant to be,” Anne softly said as she closed her eyes in bliss, taken in the soft kisses that contrasted the light tickling of Cathy’s curls that brushed against her face. Oh god, Anne was in heaven right now.

Was she dreaming? She had to be. This moment was just too perfect to be reality.

But it was real, and it was arguably the greatest fucking night of Anne’s life.

“Hey, you’re amazing,” Anne muttered to Cathy.

Cathy giggled in response as she playfully nipped Anne’s ear, earning a quiet yelp from Boleyn.

“Thank you,” Cathy said with a giddy smile as she slowly backed out of the embrace, much to Anne’s displeasure. “Y’know, I think it’s safe to now say that the professor didn’t follow us.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Which means we should probably head back home and get some amount of rest.”

Anne groaned at the thought.

“Ugh, but it’s literally 4 a.m., school starts in three fucking hours. What’s the point in getting such little sleep?”

“... I mean that’s around the typical amount of sleep I get on a school night,” Cathy confessed as she stared at Anne blankly.

“Cathy, babes, go the fuck to sleep earlier.” 

“Consider no?”

“Consider that your new girlfriend will pout at you until you sleep and will cuddle you if you agree to attempt to get into a healthy sleep schedule,” Anne offered while equipping her puppy dog eyes, something that made Cathy turn into goo internally.

“...That’s cheating.”

“I don’t see how caring is cheating, but whatever works for you Cath.”

“Ugh, I’ll consider it. But do you think we should sleep tonight?”

“Fuck no, if I sleep tonight then I’m not getting up tomorrow. And then I’ll miss the show in chemistry.” 

“Okay, then would you like to come back to my place?” Cathy asked.

“Oh, are you asking me to finish what we started back there in the lab now Cathy?” Anne teased as she raised an eyebrow, eyes twinkling in amusement.

“I- no! I was going to say I could make us breakfast and we could talk over some well needed coffee! Jesus Christ Anne, get your head out of the gutter!” Cathy huffed with flushed cheeks as she playfully glared at Anne.

“Okay, okay. Sorry I mistook your offer as wanting to bang me instead of you wanting to share your coffee addiction with me,” Anne joked as she played with one of Cathy’s curls. Holy fuck, they were softer than she imagined.

“Hey! It’s not an addiction.” Cathy whined.

“How many cups of coffee do you drink a week?”

“......”

Anne narrowed her eyes at the lack of response. 

“ _Cathy_.”

“I plead the fifth!” Cathy exclaimed before hiding her face in Anne’s shirt, snuggling her until Anne forgot the majority of her worry.

Anne sighed. “I swear to god, I am going to make you care about your health and well-being if it’s the last thing I do.” 

“Fuck.”

Anne chuckled as Cathy pouted at the conversation. They only started dating less than twenty minutes ago, but Anne can already tell that their relationship will constantly be this light-hearted and loving.

“So, coffee at my place?” Cathy prompted with a small smile.

“Sounds perfect.”

And so, after a few more minutes of cuddling, the two reluctantly separated. They then walked back to a Parr’s house hand-in-hand, ready for the day that awaited them.

* * *

  
Coffee at Cathy’s house was perfect. Anne and Cathy got to talk about anything and everything that came to mind, from shower thoughts to their questions about the universe, the conversation transcended by itself as the girls fell deeper and deeper into a connection with one another.

When the blazing sun finally rose in the orange and pink sky and signaled that they had to get ready for school, both girls felt compelled to simply ditch, too entranced with one another.

However, much to their gay disappointment, they both had motives to show up. Cathy’s was because she is an honest, good student. Anne’s was because she didn’t want to miss Thomas and Henry exploding their dicks off in front of everyone. (Cathy scolded her that her reason for showing up to school should be more than revenge, but fuck that. They messed with her girl, so they get no mercy from Boleyn.)

After some early morning sleep-deprived awkward flirting and getting dressed for school, the two girls left for the place they were just at not even five hours ago.

Once arriving on campus, Anne intertwined her hand with Cathy’s and gave her a loving smile.

“You ready?” Anne asked.

“As I’ll ever be.”

The two walked in and were greeted with a plethora of reactions. Most encouraging, some the same old ‘mentally exhausted and couldn’t give two shits’, and one nasty look that was soon returned by Anne who scared him off with her signature death glare.

Anne and Cathy for the most part we’re excited. They were out and proud, walking down the halls together as who they are. The two then stopped at the door to their homeroom class.

The Chemistry lab.

Anne gave Cathy a knowing look and she nodded. Taking a deep breath, the two walked inside and quickly made their ways to their seats, speeding by Henry and Thomas who they passed on the way.

Anne hoped that they would be so self-absorbed that they wouldn’t have noticed her and Cathy’s intertwined hands.

Of fucking course she was wrong.

“Hey Boleyn, where’d you pick up the trash you're holding?” Thomas shouted as he sinisterly grinned and cackled at his own shitty joke like the sleaze ball he is.

“Since when are you into pussy, I didn’t realize you were a dyke.” Henry spat as he glared at the two.

Anne felt Cathy physically stiffen up at the sound of their voices. Boleyn was instantly filled with rage, just looking for the excuse to drop kick both of them.

However, this was school and she needed to be there for Cathy, so she simply settled with telling them off.

“Oh ha ha, such creative insults. Go fucking choke on a dick you cum addicted man whores. Say what you want, but it’s not my fault the hottest girl in school agreed to be my girlfriend.” Anne flipped them off as she gave Cathy’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Ooh, such harsh words coming from a faggot,” Henry retorted with a cocky smirk.

Anne was fuming, she would give anything to see Henry’s head on a silver platter at this point. But she didn’t get to respond to him this time as Cathy took action.

A soft, gentle kiss greeted Anne as Cathy drew little circles on Anne’s hand with her thumb. The affection was so warm and soothing, Anne forgot basically everything: her rage, where they were, she even almost forgot her own name.

After Cathy broke away with a small smile, Anne couldn’t help but feel all giddy inside as she tuned out the idiotic douche bags behind her.

“Hey, I really appreciate it, but let’s just ignore them. Karma will serve its justice in due time,” Cathy said.

Anne nodded, and without even giving the two assholes a second glance, she made her way to her seat with Cathy. The two then stared at each other lovingly, lost in one another until they were snapped out of their trance by the bell ringing.

The professor stormed in pissed off, as was to be expected from last night. They then explained the experiment that would be performed today, along with a very random rant about how their desk was disrespected. Everyone else seemed confused, but Cathy and Anne had to hold back their laughter as they blushed thinking about last night.

Then the experiment began, and while Anne knew she had her own work to do, she couldn’t help but watch Thomas and Henry’s table, waiting for her oh so sweet revenge.

Cathy would have told Anne to do her work, but she couldn’t bring herself to deprive Boleyn from her revenge. Besides, Anne was pretty cute when she was glaring menacingly at their bastard peers.

Anne waited, and waited, and waited some more for the two to finally place pure sodium in water. Right when she was starting to believe the two were so incompetent that they couldn’t even read the lab instructions, Thomas tossed the sodium in and the water began to fizz.

“Holy fuckers. Cathy, it’s happening!” Anne whisper-shouted in excitement.

Thomas leaned over the beaker to look at the “chalk” inside, Anne couldn’t help but laugh at what was basically set in stone to happen.

“Uhh, dude is it supposed to be fizzling that much? It’s not dangerous or anything?” Thomas asked Henry in a mildly concerned tone.

Henry rolled his eyes as he too leaned over the beaker. “Of course it is man, it’s fucking chalk, what could possibly go wrong?”

As soon as Henry said that, the water set on fire.

“Oh fuck-”

Henry didn’t get to finish his sentence as in an instance the whole beaker exploded. A blasting light of yellow, white and orange shot up as a loud crack and boom reverberated across the room. Smoke flew into the air along with glass and burning water that scattered around the room as Henry and Thomas screamed in pure horror.

When the smoke dialed down, everyone stared at Thomas and Henry’s table. Their clothes and faces were a mess, completely covered in smoke, and a good half of both of the boys' hair was blown off. They looked utterly ridiculous, and instantly laughter rang across the classroom as people raced to grab their phones and post pictures of the two numbskulls.

Honestly, it was one of the most glorious sights Anne had ever seen.

The true icing on the cake though? Cathy wore the proudest, happiest smile Anne had ever seen. Now that? That was why she snuck in and switched the materials last night. In the end, it was all worth it to see that smile on Cathy’s face.

It made Anne’s heart race in a way that only Cathy could ever affect her. This exhilarating bliss that Anne felt was amazing, and it was her love for Cathy that fueled it.

Really, she had to pat herself on the back for this one. Because, yeah, she was an impulsive idiot last night. But hey, she was an impulsive idiot that made the girl she loved smile. And that? That was all she needed in life to be truly happy.

“You!” The professor screamed while pointing at Henry and Thomas.

Uh oh.

“You two were the fucking hooligans that broke in last night and fucked on my desk!” They yelled as they stormed over to the guys.

“Wha-What?!” Thomas screamed in a mortified shock.

“The teachers fucking on something, he doesn’t know what he is talking about! I’m straight! Hey! Stop recording you fuckers!” Henry hissed at others.

“Oh, I fucking know what I saw! And you two just proved my accusation by setting off the stolen substances!” The professor glared at the boys as they cowered in confusion and fear.

“What stolen substances?” Thomas asked, clearly lost by the situation and overwhelmed by the jeering laughs of his peers. Serves the douche fucking right.

“Uhhh, the rainbows that Leo the leprechaun lent me.” The professor said sarcastically before snapping. “The fucking explosives you just set off you fucking idiots! Those stolen substances!”

“We were framed!” Thomas tried to explain.

“Nah ah ah! Tell it to the principal!”

“You’re not even going to hear our side?” Henry growled with a flushed face as he tried to keep any dignity or pride he had left.

“Maybe I would have if you didn’t try to stick one up each other on my desk!” The professor barked at them. The blunt comment caused Anne, among many of her peers, to howl in laughter. “Next time have some event etiquette and fuck on the art teachers desk instead, then we can negotiate me listening to your side! Now to the principal's office! If I had it my way, you would be expelled right now!”

“But we—”

“Leave!” The professor screamed in pure rage as the two boys ran out of the room.

Okay, Anne takes it back. Now things were perfect!

She never realized how badly she needed to see her teacher blow up on those two, but holy fucking shit that was easily the highlight of her day. Well, besides the five make out sessions she had with Cathy.

Anne and Cathy cackled at the situation as they tried to compose themselves the best they could. However, it was really fucking hard to after that hell of a show.

The professor then finally calmed down and acknowledged that they basically lost their class for the rest of the day. Knowing this, they gave up and told everyone to use the rest of the period for free time as they sobbed over their traumatized desk.

Cathy and Anne, seeing the opportunity, decided to leave class early and maybe or maybe not make out behind the school bleachers.

What? Anne and Cathy both were huge romantic dorks who wanted to fill out every shitty teenage rom coms most cliché romantic scene. Let them have their fun!

Laughing between the kisses, Anne could not believe what happened today.

In less than six hours, she broke into a Chemistry lab to prank Thomas and Henry. Following that she argued with Catherine Parr, idiotically confessed to Catherine Parr, was caught in a very embarrassing position by her chemistry teacher, escaped to the park with Catherine Parr, became Catherine Parr’s girlfriend, had her first mini little coffee breakfast date with Catherine Parr, watched Thomas and Henry explode themselves and then get yelled at by their teacher, and now she was making out with Catherine Parr for like the sixth time this morning.

All of that and it wasn’t even ten in the morning yet!

Anne couldn’t help but have the happiest grin plastered across her face as she held Cathy close to her. She softly leaned down for another mesmerizing kiss, deeply becoming lost in the warmth elicited from Cathy’s requited affection.

It didn’t matter how many times they had kissed that morning. Each and every single one was perfect, exploding with passion and love that was uniquely heavenly for that very moment. It was as if they were a never ending firework show, with an array of colors and lights to show off to all.

Anne Boleyn found this to be the true definition of happiness. 

Anne Boleyn was also very impulsive, it led her into both the best and worst moments of her life. But now she knows that the night in the chemistry lab was one of the best decisions of her life. It was stupid, it was selfish, it was brash. Yet it’s what led her to finding happiness with the person she admired most in this world.

Anne Boleyn was certainly impulsive alright. But she’ll be fine, because now she at least has the greatest partner in crime to back her up. They were like particles in molecules, colliding together and creating all sorts of products and chemical reactions. Their chemistry together was undeniable. Once together, their love was explosive. They truly made each other complete. 

Being with Cathy was the change of a lifetime, something that improved Anne for the better and gave her hope for the future. And no one could ever take away that hope, not when their love was so explosive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this.... thing. Chaos is probably the proper word, lmao. I always appreciate kudos and comments, so thank you to those who do! 
> 
> This work is a gift for a friend, so I’m going to post a little note for them here xx
> 
> Also, a real quick shameless promotion time, Jo is a stupidly amazing writer just like her girlfriend Amy. If you liked this fic, you should definitely check out hers! She is @theothercatherine on AO3 and tumblr! Love you Jo again xx
> 
> Dear Jo,  
> I know this fic already had a decent amount prewritten, like 16k, but I wanted to dedicate it to you as a gift because of how much it means to me. I started this fic at the beginning of the year, right around the time the Chaos Admins was formed. I saw no better way to end the year than to finally finish this fic and dedicate it to one of the friends who made my year so decent, even against all the super shitty odds. We’ve been through so much, and you’ve all seen me at my lowest and picked me up when I needed you most, so I wanted to dedicate this year long work and care to one of you. I actually chose this one for you because the fic means a lot to me as I associate it partly with my friendships with the chaos admins, and it grew year long. I feel like out of everyone in the chaos admins, you were the most surprising for me to grow close to. Not because of anything you’ve done, I’ve always thought you were amazingly sweet, but at the beginning of the year you were this cool, beautiful and reserved older friend who I was scared of annoying. Over time though, we ended up becoming extremely close and we were partners in crime (along with Ames xx) when handling any issue that came our way. You have definitely changed me, a year ago I never would have stood up for myself like I do now. I also don’t think I would have moved on from my uncle’s passing this year so easily without your friendship. You gave me more confidence and reassurance than you could possibly ever know, and for that I will be eternally grateful. You are one of the funniest, most beautiful, kindest and all around greatest people I know. I couldn’t think of a better person to dedicate this fic to than you. I love you so much, thank you for being my friend. Merry Christmas.


End file.
